Deep into the Dark
by The Reluctant Heroine
Summary: Miyasaki knew that the world would condemn her for the things that she had done but there's just one problem - she cannot remember the crime committed. Her sudden arrest wasn't part of the plan nor was getting her abilities exposed by a talking rat. Soon enough, the girl will realize that even the righteous hide secrets in the dark and the heroes that saved her weren't too far off.
1. back to the basics

**BACK TO THE BASICS**

* * *

There's nothing more exhilarating than to start the day with a cup of coffee and something to look forward to.

Miyasaki was pumped. The principal personally asked to meet her in the office in regards to the '_good news_' she announced to the faculty room and the entire student body. Even her other teachers were chirpier than usual, greeting her with the softest smiles and the loudest hellos - a far cry from the glares she received on the daily.

You could say that the girl couldn't contain her excitement.

Miyasaki opted to skip the first bell, feet running towards the office at record speed. She zoomed past the reception area whilst flicking a smile towards the secretary. It was not the first time she saw the old woman frown but today wasn't about to get ruined just because of her. The girl excused her presence, took the only seat in front of the table and started talking.

"You called for me, Dr. Principal?" The back of her revolving chair faced the student, an unsung tension growing with every tick of the clock. The blinds were up and blocking out any hint of sunlight that crossed the room. This was supposed to be the time where Miyasaki realized that the '_good news_' may not be applicable to all people but screw it, right? It was a nice day and she was in a jolly mood...

Not until the principal turned to face her, a file folder in hand and a perpetual frown plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to accept you in the institution anymore." The woman was blunt with her words but it sliced through Miyasaki's senses as if it was a knife thrown at her. She slid the folder towards the girl, slender hands gesturing for her to read them.

The student's grin faltered, eyebrows furrowed and face crinkled in disbelief. "What."

"I believe you're not deaf." Principal Tanaka was never rude by choice. It was only because this problem child in front of her tainted the institution's reputation which almost resulted in her medical license getting revoked. Kenshiro Miyasaki was a handful and her mischievous reputation truly precedes her.

"But ma'am-" The girl exclaimed, grabbing the file folder and flipping through the pages desperately. There were written notes and records of her hospital history, along with the medical observations of a few students who were somehow related to that one project she had. "This is the only school I know that can cater to my quirk." She stopped when she saw a list of violations, a small lump forming in her throat. Wow, Miyasaki really went there, huh?

As if to add salt to the wound, Principal Tanaka began calling out her major violations. "You failed three out of the three practical examinations, blew up our school laboratory," With every point she raised a finger. To think that each student was only entitled to one major violation and the girl already had four in her first year.

"It was an accident-" Miyasaki interrupted, only to be silenced by the woman's voice.

"and used one of your classmates as a test subject for your experiment, causing him to sleep for three days. Not to mention that you were carrying firearms in your bag." Principal Tanaka rummaged through her drawers, reaching for a small pistol that was recently confiscated by the security. They traced the owner and she was not really surprised when the dna test had perfectly matched the student.

Miyasaki found herself in a dead end. She started rambling out excuses, positively convinced that she didn't do any harm except for the part where she accidentally put her friend in a temporary coma. "It's actually a support weapon and regarding the bioengineering case, I have written consent for that. He signed the wavers so it wasn't entirely my fault." The girl shrugged as an awkward smile crossed her features.

The principal let out a long and dragging sigh. She took off her glasses, hands trying to soothe the incoming headache blossoming in her temples. This was a hopeless case. "Kenshiro Miyasaki, do you understand the gravity of our situation?"

Miyasaki nodded enthusiastically, raising a finger to further justify her point. "Ye-" She watched as the woman across her cocked a brow with a condescending expression. Was that some sort of mockery because it was definitely working. Her grin vanished as she realized her lack of her proper orientation. "No." The girl resigned.

Principal Tanaka rose from her seating position. She walked around aimlessly, circling the girl before settling in front of the table. "You did not only go against the institutional bylaws but also the code of conduct of quirk medical practice itself." She grabbed a ballpen and clicked on it, deliberating whether to spare the girl or not. "How do you plead?"

If this was not a grave situation, she would have laughed at her statement. "Well, I think saving people is the topmost priority and if my actions are for the better then the rules can... bend a little." Miyasaki was a mess of words though she did try her best to explain her ulterior motive, even if it was quite childish.

This caused the woman to gently palm her face as she shook her head in silent frustration. "Musutafu Medical Highschool does not train you to become a hero, Miyasaki." Tanaka went down to her level, icy blue eyes meeting violet ones. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, patting it firmly before talking. "We train you to become health care professionals which are separate entities than our usual chivalrous, passionate and suicidal counterparts."

"That's not much of a difference, right?"

The woman's expression turned solemn at the thought. "We can't save everybody but there must be no room for mistakes."

For the first time, Miyasaki's usual upbeat demeanor had mellowed down into one of restrained sadness. The feeling was something she hated yet there was nothing else that she could do about it. "So…"

The principal went back to her seat, signing necessary papers for her non-readmission form. "I do recommend that you start looking for another school because I can only keep you until you finish your work immersion and internship." It is true enough that there must be mercy and compassion in everything doctors do but there is also the law they must abide by. One can only take in so much before deciding for the best, even if it pains her to let go of another child's dream. "I already notified your father and you'll be expecting a call quite soon."

The girl bit the inside of her cheeks before ultimately standing up to take her leave. "That's reassuring." She's pretty sure she'll forget about this conversation later with her quirk usage. It's not like she wanted to be in this school anyway. Miyasaki was about to twist the doorknob when she heard the principal call after her. The girl turned to look but didn't really bother to put all of her energy into it.

"Miyasaki, you're a good kid but you have to realize that not every quirk user is cut to become a hero." There was some sort of guilt laced between her words. She doesn't have to feel sorry for her, she knew all along that her quirk wasn't that strong to qualify for hero services.

Miyasaki nodded. "I understand. Thank you." She closed the door and went on her way, ignoring the mocking glare the office secretary gave her.

Soon enough, the girl found herself stuck in gym class with the least expected person she could be with. She wanted to skip school for the rest of day but Miyasaki had used up all her passes and the best she could do was to avoid getting sanctioned again.

"So you're finally leaving." Her fists itched to punch him on the spot. She constantly reminded herself that this boy was her only friend and hurting him would cause a social crisis, but Reo always had this awfully annoying ego that rubbed at her in the wrong way.

Miyasaki started to furiously stretch in front of him. "Shut your sorry ass." She bent down into a perfect side split, hands outstretched and reaching for her toes. "If you haven't been out of school for a week instead of three days then I wouldn't be in trouble." There was venom in her words but her friend was already used to that. The girl usually came off as witty rather than rude but maybe it was depending on who she was talking to.

Reo rolled his eyes. She was clearly showing off her flexibility once again. "Dude, I was admitted to a hospital because of your little project." He grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed them down, aiding her stretch. A grin then worked its way towards his lips at the thought. "Speaking of which, I got accepted into Musutafu Public Hospital for an internship. How about you?"

And there he was, the arrogant side that Miyasaki hated. "Hero Public Safety Commission" She said with disinterest and as soon as she saw the confused expression her partner wore, the girl started explaining. "The one that facilitates the provisional license stuff? Well, there's ten failed students up for supplementary classes and I have to monitor them."

"Sounds boring." The boy stuck his tongue out and began to yawn to further spite her.

"You got that right." The girl proceeded to another round of stretching just before the exhibition partners were announced. They called it sparring - sparring her ass. They weren't even allowed to inflict injuries or hurt their opponents which defeats the purpose of it. "I hope someone breaks a neck or some shit like that, just to make my stay a little more exciting."

After that, a scream startled the whole class. All eyes darted to look at their gym teacher who was pointing at no other than the mischievous girl herself.

"Kenshiro!" He shouted. The student in question pointed at herself in instinct, mouthing a bored "okay" at the man. "Come to the front."

"Miya." Reo stopped her mid-approach, a low and grutteral whisper leaving his lips. No one in the class seemed to know that his friend was doing combat classes and the occasional gym, evident on her posture and her defensive stance. "You best not be doing anything stupid."

Miyasaki could only shrug. "Can't assure that though."

She didn't know if the proctor was underestimating her or if he was doing this to spite her for her lack of muscle. The girl was up against the scrawny little rich girl that always gets an A in all her subjects and is so full of herself - yep, that kind of stereotype. This privileged brat might as well think she's good at sparring just because she learned the basics.

Well, she's up for a ride then.

Both of the students entered the gym mat, Miyasaki bowing before proceeding to stand in front of her opponent. Rich kid had the audacity to set up an offensive stance, switching her weight from left to right in a continuous rhythm. What was this? Kick-boxing?

Just to make things worse, she started to talk. "Well, if it isn't Little Miss Failure. How's your practical exams going?"

Miyasaki would have said a better comeback but she was at her wit's end and the taunting made her feel worse. "Look, I'm leaving this school quite soon and I'll really appreciate it if you stop being an asshole." She cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck before pointing at her classmates. "Makes you less obnoxious for the little kids at the back."

The rich girl was caught off guard by the statement. She stuttered once, trying to level the game with her own words. "H-How about you stop being so dumb all the time!"

_Weak_. Miyasaki thought.

"Ouch, trust me, darling, I'm not really dumb." The girl went on the defensive position, planting her feet firmly against the ground as she raised her fists to protect herself. "That's just your inferiority complex talking." She mocked, a playful tone accompanying it. Miyasaki was pretty sure that hit a nerve.

"Why you little-"

"And fight!" The gym teacher announced.

Rich kid performed a series of forms, making it almost too predictable for the girl. A jab at the throat, a kick on the spine - Miyasaki dodged them all. Even when she was mixing up fighting stances, she can easily see through her next moves. Slow was one way to describe it, inexperienced was another. The young girl parried to the side, took a hold of the hitting arm and then tackled her down in a reverse tumble. The rich kid blinked as she realized that Miyasaki was laying on top of her, a smug grin plastered on her face. She inched closer, her lips almost touching her ear as she whispered a long forgotten insult - "Weak."

The kid went livid after that.

Maybe it was the rush of anger that made the girl not think at all. Miyasaki tried her hardest to get away from the unrestrained movement. Long nails pierced through her skin as the battle continued. She let out a short scream. By this point their gym teacher was supposed to break them free but Miyasaki figured that everybody wants to see her arrogant ass down and begging for mercy. Not in a million years would she bow to their wishes.

So by the time you are reading this, regret swelled inside of our protagonist as the next events unfolded in a daze. She ran towards the scrawny kid, went on one foot to accelerate her movement and swung the other mid-air in a high kick. Her feet had found its way on one side of her face and then brought her down by hooking it around her head.

The girl fell harder than Miyasaki planned to, hard enough that she was now lying unconscious on top of the gym mat.

The standing student hesitantly looked up, only to find judgemental stares directed her way. She raised her hands in defeat as if she was caught red handed in an act of murdering. "What! It's a Medical Highschool, someone can heal her."

The gym teacher clearly wasn't that happy with the fight. "Kenshiro to the principal office, now!"

Miyasaki tried to reason with him, to point out the supposed responsibility of stopping the fight and how he neglected it but all her words were lost in an explanation never heard by the public. "b-but I just got out there!"

From afar, Reo face palmed as he sighed beneath his fingers. "Way to go, Miya."

With all the drama stirring up, Miyasaki might not live to see her internship after all.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you liked it! _**

**_If you do, please don't hesitate to leave a review, a favorite or a follow! They inspire me to write more and are very much appreciated!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	2. woes of a delinquent

**WOES OF A DELINQUENT**

* * *

Students in Musutafu Medical High always wore their characteristic all-white uniform and for some stupid reason, Miyasaki soiled it again, a coffee stain lying just above where her stockings ended.

"Shit." The young girl cursed, grabbing a bundle of wet tissues to salvage whatever neatness her uniform had left. It's a good thing she was still at home though this was the only pair of clinicals the student prepared. Miyasaki wiggled the skirt off, threw it into the washing machine and sighed for the nth time that day. She checked the clock. **8:58 am**.

It was the first day of her internship and she was already running late.

It's not like she wanted this. The girl stayed up all night to memorize the anatomy of the human body which she only remembered was needed for her immersion. She opted to have a run down while waiting for her skirt to tick off and dry. Her lips murmured a few terms then her phone rang consequently, cutting off her academic ramblings.

Miyasaki checked the caller ID. It must be night time where her father was situated. Her mouth pursed into a thin line before hitting accept. "Hey, Dad."

"Miya!" She had to put the device away as the loud voice filled in her ears. It was her father after all and he was a dramatic twat sometimes. The girl decided to put him on speakerphone whilst drying off her soiled skirt. "I heard from the principal and I'm so sorry. Is it because of the cramped apartment? You know we had to cut some expenses for your tuition and-"

Miyasaki zoned out. A cramped apartment was clearly an understatement. The place only had one bed that doubles over as her dining table and review area. There were no chairs, a dresser at the side and some clutter on the floor that was previously known as her experiments. It also had a small bathroom and a balcony at the back converted into her laundry area.

Well, they weren't rich so she couldn't afford a better one and who was she to complain, anyway?

The girl snapped out of her daze, a small sad smile adorning her lips. She just wished she didn't come off more of a burden with all the trouble the principal relayed. "No dad, it's fine. The school isn't doing much for my quirk either so I guess it's a win-win situation." Along with that, students were not allowed to work outside of the school. Miyasaki lived off with small favors from her neighbors. She was sometimes given money to relieve sickness but that was still not enough to shoulder her experiments and occasionally, her living expenses. "I was already planning to transfer to a public high school anyway."

"But Miya, your education-"

"I can still learn wherever I go." She said it as bluntly as possible to not arouse any feeling of guilt from her father. "I know you have a lot of things to do so don't worry about me. I'm doing great here." A blatant lie. She noticed how the atmosphere had turned solemn. Wet tears threatened to prickle her eyes but it was really uncharacteristic of her to cry, not after all she's been through.

"You can always tell us if you have problems."

"Which I don't have as of the moment." Miyasaki masked her disappointment in a singing voice sang too animatedly. She wondered if her bluff really worked on her father. "Mom needs the money for treatment more than I need it for myself. I can come by with anything I have."

No, she was clearly struggling but her dad didn't need to know that.

"What did I do to deserve you."

The girl soon realized that she was just making herself suffer because of that school fiasco. Miyasaki wasn't an arrogant asshole like everyone painted her to be. Well, maybe a little but it came with the frustration and the state of restlessness she had of not being able to help her own mother. She was desperate to improve her quirk even if it was too far from the healing spectrum. Reo knew of that and it was the very reason he volunteered to be her human guinea pig. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Miya." The girl was the first one to hang up. Closed fists beating her chest before letting out an exhausted sigh. Hopefully her brain will forget about this when her quirk usage ensues. She slipped on the already dried apparel, not bothering to iron it because it's bound to get creases anyway.

Just as she was finally fiddling with the keys to her apartment, a figure approached the young woman. Miyasaki was used to these kind of scenarios - neighbors asking for help in critical times. Well, money is money and who was she to deny it?

Akio limped towards her, the healthier of the old couple who lived just a few doors away from her too humble abode. Violet eyes scanned his newly repaired crutches and the vibrant smile the old man emulated from afar. He motioned for her to follow him, his supporting hand wiggling briefly before turning the corner.

The girl should have ignored his advances, it was already twenty minutes past nine and she was about to receive the scolding of a lifetime. Her mind debated whether she would use her spare time or scram like she usually did with her ruder clientele. Miyasaki furrowed her brows. She knew that they were already old and time had become more of a burden than a luxury. Besides, they were the only neighbors who actually cared about her well-being. The student ran after the familiar figure towards their complex. She was greeted with an old woman hunched over in pain and a worried Akio who tried his hardest not to show it.

"Miya my child, do you have the time?" He asked politely, an option given out whether to execute or not. The young girl bit her inner cheek. There was just something in his eyes that told her that his wife really needed her and he was just too kind to not pry.

"Ah-" She was reluctant at first. First day in her internship and she already set a fine example of what not to be. However, she was already marked late and she'll get scolded anyway, might as well take her time then. "Yeah, yeah I do." Miyasaki stepped in and knelt infront of the bed. Unlike her apartment, this was far more spacious and well-structured though still a little cramped for two people as well.

Fuck poverty - what a disease.

She placed two fingers on the problem area, a slight swelling starting from the ankle and stretching far from the joint of the big toe. The girl wouldn't call her quirk x-ray vision in the slightest, she just had a wider understanding of how the cells in the body worked. Miyasaki nudged her digits, applying pressure to whatever cause of the pain. "It's the usual gouty arthritis" She reassured, allowing the inflammation to die down at her command.

The girl always thought that her power was a weaker form of healing and her teachers were positively convinced that it was exactly that.

She gave the ankle a few taps, the redness already gone and the joints more visible from her inside view. "How do you feel?"

"Oh my child, thank you so much." It was the first time she heard the old woman talk. She was usually hunched over in an area, too tired to even bat an eyelash at the girl. Bony fingers went to grab a small pouch from her side pocket. It came with a loud clatter, the woman holding out her hand and emptying its contents in front of the kid. About roughly 2,000 yen in 100 yen coins. "Take this."

Well, they say only crooks steal money from the poor.

Miyasaki bit her lip. It was a tempting offer though it was one that brought greater guilt than pleasure."No, it's fine." She wrapped her hands around the palm of the lady, ensuring that the coins would not spill from her shaky hold. "You should use it for your medicine this month, I heard the doctor prescribed branded ones and that shit is expensive." _Language_, she thought. The girl slapped her mouth. "Ah, sorry."

The woman smiled before letting out a toothless grin. "A little cussing never killed anybody." Oh, she liked this old lady.

Miyasaki stood up, gesturing at the man who sat at the opposite side of the table. "Well, I'll be on my way now, just call me when you need me."

"Miya." The girl looked back momentarily, her white heels slightly angled up. She raised a brow at the couple, urging the voice to continue. "You'll make a great doctor someday."

The words came to her empty, as if it was not something she was working for.

"Thanks." She managed to spit out.

The train ride to the center was short and uneventful, mostly like any other train ride except for the fact that the young lady was being scolded over the phone. There were countless errors she did today and she didn't need it to be pointed out to her one by one. Miyasaki placed her phone on the seat, not even bothering to put it on speaker, and then muting her side of the call. Long slender fingers tried to wipe the exhaustion out of her face but to no avail.

From the other side of the ride, there was this young middle schooler who had a cast around his arm. He was staring at her rather oddly, like she was some kind of corpse brought back from the dead. The girl raised a too neat eyebrow at the kid who visibly squirmed in his seat at the action.

_Let's fuck with him._

A playful smile crossed her features. She regarded him with interest, looking at his physique with maniacal intent. "Hey, I can heal your arm for three thousand yen." It was a dark whisper against the noise of the train ride, almost like she was trying to trade him drugs.

The boy squeaked and got up, feet moving to the back in a hurry. Miyasaki could only shrug. "Suit yourself. Missed the opportunity, bud." The train halted and she got off, a small smile playing on her lips. Wow, scaring kids really is an instant mood lifter.

She stared at the towering stadium where the provisional licensing exam was held. It prompted a feeling of longing, some kind of misunderstood passion bubbling in her chest. The girl wondered when she would ever get the chance to take it, if the school permits her. Well, she's gone the next semester so might as well ask the next unfortunate institution that forbidden question. As Miyasaki was admiring the view, completely forgetting that she was late, a sudden brutal force caught her off guard. Her head snapped to the direction of the impact, violet eyes shooting daggers at the source.

At the end of her sight was a kid from UA High. "What the fuck are you doing." His hair was a messy platinum blonde, teeth out and he naturally radiated an angered aura. His uniform was unbuttoned and his pants were so low that Miyasaki debated whether to pull it up. If that didn't scream '_asshole_', the she didn't know what did. The boy glowered down at her. "Move, extra."

The young lady knew better than to be pushed around. Her mama didn't raise a loser. "Excuse me?" She sassed back, batting her eyelashes and scrunching her nose. Her heels were planted firmly on the ground as a hand held the door handle. Being stubborn was one of her more prominent personality traits.

He cocked an annoyed brow. "Did I fucking stutter?" The kid had a natural growl to his voice. It kind of hurt Miyasaki's ears but everything about him pained all her damn senses. Except for his smell, he oddly smelled like burnt caramel but that's not the point. He sounded like he screams all the time which she's about to find out that it was kind of true. "I said move."

A deep voice decided to chime in, unlike his noisy counterpart, this kid was calm and collected with a smooth tone to back it up. "Bakugou-"

Miyasaki pulled the door wide open in an instant just to spite "Bakugou". He clicked his tongue before sending another glare at the way the girl bowed as if he was a guest. "Well, you can just ask nicely." She let the two pass, lidded eyes filled with some sick joke she was about to tell. Just as the blonde kid entered, Miyasaki whispered her well thought insult. "You whiny bitch."

His head snapped to the side as quick arms went to pin her down the wall. It was something the girl least expected to happen, her eyes widening as Bakugou leaned in to teach her a lesson. "What the fuck did you say." He enunciated each word, dumbing it down to a pace where he was sure her snappy mouth couldn't keep up with.

By this point in time you would think, Miyasaki is certainly one for combat, right? She can handle a little fist fight. It's not like she chews more than she can swallow...

You're wrong.

The first thing that crossed her mind was disabling his quirk. The girl grabbed one of her _'bioweapons_' in the pocket of her clinicals, a small needle filled to the brim with a modified blood sample. This caused the blonde to tighten his hold, catching the girl off guard thus activating her fight or flight responses.

Miyasaki plunged the needle at the back of his neck.

He screamed.

From that point on, everything started going downhill.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for all the favorites and follows! I'm extending my gratitude to users akif-hosein and bbymojo for their well appreciated reviews. They all inspire me to write more! _**

**_Well, see you in the next update._**


	3. when liars tell the truth

**WHEN LIARS TELL THE TRUTH**

* * *

After the events in the morning, it was a miracle that Miyasaki still found herself alive, bounded on a wooden chair and forced to answer a series of ridiculous questions.

"Do you have any idea what this is." The investigator again raised the small red cylinder with a pricker at the end. He looked like he was fresh out of college and he's been prying information which god knows was not hers to provide.

The girl let out a loud and frustrated sigh. She placed her hands on top of the table, handcuffs jiggling as her palms met the wooden furniture. "For the fifth time, I'm not working for the yakuza!" Her eyes were wide with resignation and lips bubbling with the increased urge to cuss him out.

The man only dismissed her aggravated demeanor which proved to trigger her even more. "Answer the question."

Miyasaki's fingers went to her already messed up bun. The chains hit her face consequently causing her to groan at the impact. "Well shit, I don't know." When her statement was met with a raised brow, she growled at the investigator, teeth out and ready to bite some sense into him. "Come on, you can have my needles tested and it's my blood. I manufactured those. I don't even know where all of these accusations are coming from!"

In the corner of the room was a gruff looking teacher who was previously with the Bakugou kid. He's the reason why the girl was here in the police station, calling back up for something as simple as a kid's fight. "Young lady." The man called out, his voice monotonous yet menacing at the same time. "You purposely endangered one of my students, refused your arrest and used a bioweapon not registered as medical support technology. If you do so raise your voice once again, we will detain you."

It was a threat in itself, no use for sugarcoating. Miyasaki raised her hands in a defensive manner though her perpetual scowl became more prominent at the action. "Okay, okay. I'm talking." She pointed at the dark haired teacher, something started crawling inside her body ever since his eyes trailed her. "And there's no need to use your quirk on me, I'm harmless without support weapons and human contact." It was the truth though the man still opted to not put his guard down.

"Explain to us how you created the weapon."

The young girl rolled her eyes. She hated explaining her quirk, just because she's hidden it under the impression that she was a healer rather than a possible mad scientist who manufactured drugs for the yakuza. "I captured neurotransmissions from my brain, isolated it, reset the commands and energized a small sample of blood before extracting." It's not like they'll understand it in one go. Both of the men had a puzzled look on their faces, one more contemplating than the investigator who was flat out confused. "It's called cell manipulation, if you weren't aware of it."

"So that's your quirk." The other man asked, making the gruff looking teacher sigh at the stupidity of the question.

Miyasaki held in a scoff. At least she wasn't the only one thinking that this fresh grad needed to re-evaluate his profession. "No, it's actually flying." She deadpanned.

The teacher groaned once again at the attempt to be funny. This girl was insufferable. "If you joke with us one more time-"

Just before the man could continue his sentence, loud knocks resounded throughout the door. All three heads snapped towards the origin with a familiar face peeking in. "Eraserhead. Principal Nezu is here to see you." The figure then turned towards the girl and the investigator, a small smile playing on his lips. "As for the student, Principal Tanaka wants to speak to her alone."

_Great. Just great._

The head of Musutafu Medical High came walking in the door, bottled up anger evident on how her fists held the handle and the slight stomp to her feet. "I'll take over officer." She shooed away the investigator with just a click of her heel. The man handed her a pair of keys, presumably for the handcuffs the girl had.

Principal Tanaka wordlessly walked over to where the student was located, undid her handcuffs and sat down on the opposite chair in three swift motions. Miyasaki marveled at how fluid her actions were even though she had been restraining her emotions for the duration of their meeting. She rubbed the area where her hands met metal, a sheepish smile adorning her guilty lips. "Thank-"

"Kenshiro Miyasaki." Her voice was like a fist being put down on a table - loud, clear and authoritative. "I specifically told you to dispose of all experiments that you made without the school's approval. Why are you so stubborn! Why can't you realize that we are doing this for your own good!" It was the first time she heard the principal lose her cool, her voice cracking as she went off with her wrong doings.

Miyasaki did not budge. Her lips were taut and her eyes steeled for the briefest of moments. Almost everyone knew how straight forward she was when it came to her intentions. Sometimes it came off as disrespectful but she was always seen as that. Might as well live up to the tales of the privileged masses. "If you wouldn't have kicked me out of the bioengineering course-"

A sudden sound coming from the banging of the table interrupted her. "No. Look at the trouble you're already causing. What more if we actually gave you the power to practice what you want."

The girl wrinkled her nose at the statement. Did she just assume that all this trouble was because she didn't know how to handle her quirk? "Principal, I'm only getting into trouble because I'm still doing illegal stuff which if I had the credentials for, would be legal." She tried to say it as slowly and as comprehensible as possible, masking her sarcasm with a genuine tone.

The words seemed to hit a nerve since Principal Tanaka was now standing, anger already written all across her face. "Miyasaki, when will you learn that you can't get all the things that you want!" She grabbed her chair and flipped it, careful enough to not break the wood. Miyasaki winced at the action. "I get it, you're smart but the mere fact that you have this villainous tendencies with your heart on your sleeves and your mouth blabbering your intentions, you'll never get to become a damn bioengineer, let alone create a cure for your mother's degradation!"

Her ears perked up at a certain word she said. The girl's jaw clenched and her fists immediately went to ball itself. "I'm not a villain." She said bluntly, trying hard to hide the hurt that came with the words and her principal's lack of trust in her abilities. "I- I was just scared he'd hurt me."

The woman sighed between gritted teeth. "You should have thought of that before plunging the needle." Distant eyes went to examine the bioweapon in front. Tanaka knew that the girl was trying to work on a cure for quirk degradation but her attitude towards health care didn't add up to her selected discipline. Her moral compass bordered on the extremes even going as far as to test on her actual classmate. The principal lowered her tone. "How long will the effects last."

"Fifteen minutes at the most." The young girl mumbled.

Miyasaki once saw Principal Tanaka as a kind-hearted woman, granting her chances to correct what she was doing wrong. But maybe those chances were meant to keep her quirk at bay. Now she realized that the woman was denying her of a future and in unconscious rebellion, the girl caused a lot of trouble. Tanaka clicked her tongue once, head turning towards the student. "I'm making you aware that your biodata was forwarded to the medical board and they're reviewing it for possible license denial."

Miyasaki's eyes widened. "They can't do that!"

"They can and they will." The woman walked towards the door and gestured at the wooden furniture, somehow referring to an entity outside of it. "That person at the other side of the door will decide whether you're forgiven or not, so you best be careful with your words." She opened it consequently, searching eyes finally settling on a subject before giving a consensual nod.

The girl knew of UA High though she wasn't one to join the hero hype. Her consciousness formed a mental figure of the principal, one of the finest heroes meant to lead the top hero institution. So you wouldn't really blame her if it came as surprise when a small humanoid mouse walked in. "Hello." Miyasaki squinted her eyes at the talking rat. "My name is Principal Nezu of UA!"

The student opened her mouth to address the peculiarity of the situation but decided that her thoughts should first be kept inside her head. "Kenshiro Miyasaki."

Principal Tanaka sent a scrutinizing gaze at her, almost as if warning her to shut up for the meantime. "Nezu-san, ah, she's quite the handful."

The rat nodded at the words, picking up the chair before settling on top of it. "So I was told." He raised his pointer finger, happily declaring his thoughts in the most optimistic way. "Aizawa had a hard time prying information"

Miyasaki didn't hesitate to let her anger be known. "He threatened to detain me." She said between gritted teeth which caused her principal to furiously whisper her name. "What! It's true."

Nezu could only laugh at her antics. He found this student rather entertaining. The girl had a quick mouth, quick in complains and quicker in comebacks. "So, tell me all about your quirk."

Miyasaki squirmed in her seat as Tanaka's eyes darted towards her. The principal didn't know her quirk that well, the girl hid it under the impression that it was a weaker form of healing. It didn't take too long for the woman to doubt her experiments and now she'll know how it came to this point. "It's cell manipulation. I can recode, speed up, slow down and halt processes along as they are inside the body."

There was a surprised whimper as both eyes trailed the source. Tanaka now realized why the kid was so adamant on staying in the bioengineering course. "I'm sorry. My throat itched." The woman reasoned out.

Nezu's smile widened at the declaration. "That's a really useful quirk." He tapped the table, small fingers drumming in an excited manner. "Recovery Girl tested the bioweapon and it's true that it matches your blood sample but the reason why you are here is because of the idea."

Idea? Miyasaki didn't remember stealing a patent from anyone else. "What about it."

"It's eerily close to what the yakuza came up with." At this point, the rat's smile seemed to vanish. He took on a more serious demeanor, leaning in to whisper the other parts of the conversation.

"Trust me." The girl scoffed. She repeatedly heard this from the investigator. "I'm not working for them."

"I know because if you did, then they wouldn't have used the kid." His smile was back again, short legs now swaying under the wooden table. This was the most perplexing person the student ever encountered, even more perplexing than the local weirdo at their complex. "Though if the League of Villains catches wind that you can manufacture the same bioweapons they stole from the yakuza then your life is at risk."

Just when Miyasaki thought that her life couldn't get any worse.

Principal Tanaka now stepped in the conversation, a sudden concern crossing her features. "Musutafu Medical Highschool will do its very best to protect her from what is to come." This made the girl confused once again. Just a few minutes ago she wanted the kid out of her life and now she's actually defending her? _For the first fucking time?_

"Can I be frank with you, Principal Tanaka?" The words caught the woman off guard. Usually, when a principal wants to be frank towards another principal, it's either he's going to insult your institution or expose the lack of facilities.

"Yes, principal." Miyasaki swore she heard a slow gulp coming from her admin's throat. _Oh, it's about to go down._

Nezu calmly sighed before proceeding. "Even UA is struggling to fight off the League, what more can a medical school with little to no security measures do in times like this?" So it turns out he did the latter. It's true that their school lacked safety measures since they were not in a constant threat of villain attacks. Most of the guards were only there to check bags and with Miyasaki being a possible target, they should match the efforts of UA High. Of course, it will cost a shitload of money they didn't have.

"I-" The woman considered this silently though it would hurt her pride to admit that they did lack a few things even if they're one of the top specialized schools next to UA. So she did what a normal principal would do - defend her side even if she was about to lose. "She is our student. We have the moral responsibility to keep her safe."

"And you also have the responsibility to expel her three days from now as a standard procedure in Musutafu Medical High." Nezu said this with a wide smile. Well, it scared the living shit out of Miyasaki who was silently listening to their conversation. She wasn't surprised by her expulsion though it was too sudden. The girl expected it really. "After that, what situation will we find her in?"

_Hiding in the slump of an apartment, maybe?_

"Then what do you suggest." Tanaka regarded him with defeated eyes.

Nezu stood up, his small legs that barely touched the floor while sitting proved to be smaller at close contact. "Transfer her to UA." The girl's eyes widened. Do they actually want her around a prestigious highschool where villain attacks were a normal occurence? Wouldn't it be more dangerous to her and the whole student body? "She'll be monitored by the government and with the school dorm system, it's quicker to keep track."

Only then did the circumstance kicked in.

Miyasaki was about to be hunted by a horde of villains who wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Her eyes darted nervously between Tanaka and Nezu, fear settling in her. All the cockiness that she had seem to dissipate at the thought of her possible death. By now the news would have spread around town and it won't be too long before they found her. "The reporters earlier, people will find out."

It was the first time she heard her own voice quiver while talking to people aside from her family.

The rat human addressed her with a warm smile. "That's why we halted all media coverage about the incident. All police officers and doctors who worked on you and Bakugou were silenced. Don't worry, you'll be safe in UA." This caused the girl to let out a relieved sigh. She watched as the small principal approached the position she was in, regarding her with full interest. "Can you suppress quirks?"

"I-" Miyasaki was not sure but she did come up with a quirk supressing drug. Maybe she can apply the same principles. "I'd like to try."

Nezu's smile visibly widened at the words. "Is she good with children?" He faced Principal Tanaka for an answer.

"She's a nui-"

Before the woman even got to insult her whole being, the girl stood up and declared her opinion. "I babysit kids in our complex, nothing I can't handle." A truth in its own right but she did cuss a few brats out. However, her mode of babysitting was effective in making little crybabies cry even harder.

You can call her stupid but from that moment on, the young girl decided to put her full trust in UA's plan for her. It's not like she had a choice anyway. Miyasaki shook off the feeling of dread and returned the principal's smile with a grin of her own. Her life will still go on even with other's threats to end it. She just have to picked the side that's more beneficial.

"Then we have it settled. We'll communicate with the police on the advances. For now, I'll accompany Principal Tanaka to get necessary papers signed. Aizawa will take over you." All three of them proceeded to leave the room, not before the gruff looking man from earlier blocked the girl's exit way.

"You're not going to get away just yet, young lady."

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! I'm going to change the title to Deep into the Dark just to give Miyasaki's character more depth in the story. Along with that, Thank you guys for the continued support! Special thanks to user Rynxenvy for the review!_**

**_See you in the next chapter!_**


	4. birds of the same feather

**BIRDS OF THE SAME FEATHER**

* * *

It was half past seven when Miyasaki heard the knock on the door.

She remembered it only now - how Aizawa told her that he was going to pick her up for the hospital trip. The girl made a mental note to listen more intently when the teacher was talking, but who was she to blame? His monotonous voice and ever tired demeanor almost caused her to mirror the same behavior. Add to the fact that it's only been three days since the incident and yet she's becoming more and more "_tamed_" with all the appointments issued by UA High.

_Or maybe there's not much opportunity for trouble yet._

Miyasaki hurriedly ran towards the door, a sudden increase of anxiety blocking her rational senses. The girl counted her breath twice before reaching for the knob to reveal her visitor. She's always been nervous around Aizawa brought by the fact that he can see right through her facade and shut her up if possible. Thankfully, Akio's ever smiling face surprised her, awe crossed her features for a brief moment. Miyasaki looked around to see if her chaperone was there but to no avail. She shook off the feeling of urgency as her mind tried to focus on the person in front of her. Her lips immediately perked up at the sight of the fruit basket held by the old man.

"I heard you were leaving so we wanted to give you a small farewell gift." Akio wasn't subtle about giving something away. He asked the girl numerous times yesterday before finally settling on a fruit basket from the vendor just around the block.

"Akio-san." Gentle hands accepted the wrapped goodies, a warm feeling blossoming in Miyasaki's chest. It was the first time someone went out of their way to give her something nice. There was a small hint of guilt washing over the girl at the thought that she didn't tell the couple about her departure. It was mostly because of safety reasons as directed by Aizawa. But you know, people talk and rumours spiral. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything."

"and the same goes." The old man smiled at her again, she swore that there was a slight hint of sadness swirling just behind those beady eyes. Miyasaki knew that he was the closest thing she'll ever get to a family in Japan and it hurt her to leave the old couple even if she had to. The girl gave him a firm hug that was shortly interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Aizawa stood in the middle of the hall, his usual self blending in with the grey walls of the complex. He eyed the basket before approaching the two. "Hey kid, we need to get moving." The man nodded his head towards Akio who in return smiled at the gesture.

Miyasaki let out a sigh, her chaperone immediately asserting himself to enter her now empty apartment. He squinted his eyes at the window before turning to grab the bags the girl had. Smaller hands then found its way gripping his shirt in a silent plea. "Aizawa-san can we meet outside instead?" She was unusually gentle, just because her day started out with kindness. "I want to say goodbye to Fumihiro-san."

Aizawa prevented himself from rolling his eyes as he tested out the weight of the trolley. A scoff escaped his lips consequently. "Make it quick then." He watched from his peripheral view how the girl helped the old man with his crutches, continuining their conversation with silent glee. It was not something the man expected from the whiny, rash and snarky student he threatened to detain a few days back.

The teacher made his way down the complex where one of UA's drivers was situated. He had a lot to settle this day including Eri's transfer papers and Miyasaki's biodata to be forwarded to the medical board. Aizawa didn't know why he suddenly had the responsibility over two kids and it didn't help that one was separated by the society and the other shunned. The man let out a sigh as he rummaged through the front seat, his eyes homing on a single jelly juice packet he so conveniently had. Aizawa let out a grin, the simple joys were always the best.

"Aizawa-san?" Miyasaki's voice caught him off-guard, his tired head slowly turning to where the girl was situated. He gripped his jelly juice, hands unconsciously offering it to the kid. Mute shock washed over him at the movement of his appendage. If he could take back one action, it would be exactly that.

Miyasaki stared at it for sometime before grabbing the packet. This caused the man to groan but was quick enough to mask it with a comment from the events earlier. "Didn't expect that you were actually a softie."

"Thanks." The girl grinned, twisting open the drink before sliding in the car. She greeted the driver to which was reciprocated with a curt nod. "I'm nice to nice people." Miyasaki added as she watched the gruff man buckle up in the front seat.

He glared at the kid, watching as his juice drink was devoured by someone he barely knew. "You know you're not allowed to practice your quirk without a license, right? It's the law." Lidded eyes went to stare at the passing buildings. They were set for a fairly long ride that day and Aizawa hoped he could get some shut eye.

The girl leaned back, sinking unto the seats with a satisfied sip. "It's not like I'm bioengineering shit, it's only healing."

"Which can be done in a hospital." The man retorted, frowning at her use of cuss words.

Her eyes wanted to roll itself but Miyasaki suppress the urge. She was seriously having this conversation with someone who called himself a hero? Her mind shoved down the fear of Aizawa boring cracks on her mask, allowing most of her defensive thoughts run wild. "for a higher price?"

"Well, that's business for your line of work." It was blunt but effective. Aizawa heard a short rustling at the back. He turned his head to reprimand the girl but was shocked to see a pair of violet eyes squinting at him with a mischievous gleam.

The girl emptied the contents of the jelly packet, making the slurping sound loud enough to see the driver twitch. Her teachers told her that she came off as arrogant most of the time but honestly, when it's her principles they were attacking she couldn't help but raise a brow. "Tell me, Aizawa-san, how can some doctors preach about compassion and mercy if they see disaster as a business?" An indirect hit to her former principal, one line that the woman was famous for - that there is good in every accident and jobs in the midst of the sick and the dying.

Nothing good comes off out of people who see health care as an unending source of income.

And then Miyasaki was back, that threatening tone to her rather empty words bothered the man. What did the world ever do to this child for her to be so straightforward in criticizing people. He shifted his body to face her, a blank expression written all across his face. "No wonder Principal Tanaka hates your guts." Aizawa said as bluntly as possible, watching the girl recoil back to the confines of the back seat. "You seriously need to keep your mouth shut, kid. Take it from me. One day your words are going to be used against you." It is one of the main reasons why the teacher chose to do hero work away from the eyes of many. Unwanted attention was always equivalent to danger.

The girl was quick to hide her surprise with a sheepish smile. It's not like she'll end up doing hero work in the entirety of her stay in UA. She was set for General Studies class after all. "Mhm."

There was a moment of silence as Miyasaki decided to pick at things that were located in the back seat. Beside her was a rim of paper, some apples and a black bag the size of her then confiscated support pistol. She grabbed the object, an apple hair clip falling down from the documents that laid on top of it. The girl picked it up, decided to put in on and shrugged. It brought color to the grayness of her hair. Miyasaki excitedly tapped her chaperone's shoulder. "Hey, is this my gun?"

In a half-asleep daze, Aizawa looked back. He didn't quite hear what the kid said and proceeded to return to slumber. However, he saw a nervous expression fall upon the driver's face. The man folded his fingers in what looked to be a gun. This alerted the teacher. "Put that back!"

Miyasaki almost dropped the object as the sudden voice surprised her. She went on the defensive, raising her hands as the girl stared at the driver from the mirror. "I just wanted to check on it, please."

Aizawa let out an exhausted sigh. He knows that the girl wasn't that stupid to openly fire bullets inside a car. Hopefully. "Fine."

Slender hands unzipped the bag to reveal a glock pistol with a customized cartridge and needle-like bullets. It was a far cry from the prototype Miyasaki made which resembled more like the deadly ammo with an added pricker at the end. This design featured slender bullets which were almost invisible if not filled with blood. On the side of the bag was a finger pricker and some iron pills. Whoever redesigned this gun was thoughtful enough to provide her a daily dose of _ferrous sulfate_. "The concept is really good. With these slender bullets, they won't know what hit them." Miyasaki was so impressed that she couldn't stop looking at the bullets.

Aizawa almost grinned. The girl wasn't a judgmental shit for once and actually appreciated the support weapon they made. "Principal Tanaka turned it over to me. I got it registered and Power Loader did a few revisions." What surprised him the most was the story that accompanied the pistol and how the young girl got a hold of one. "Next time, don't go healing random thugs in exchange for guns, alright? You might be digging a deeper grave." It was an idiotic move but the girl was still young and had a lot to learn about vigilantes.

Another sheepish grin played on her lips. "I'll keep that in mind." She quickly placed it back in the bag, careful enough to not let the bullets fall down from the pocket. Miyasaki was never the one to say thank you so easily but she appreciated this. It would be rude is she didn't acknowledge the trouble her chaperone got into registering a blackmarket gun. "Thanks, Aizawa-san."

The man could only scoff at the tone she used. Miyasaki was actually a good kid if she knew how to control that mouth of hers. "It was an order, but if you ever get snarky again I have every right to take it away from you." From his peripheral vision, he saw the girl nod enthusiastically. It was the first time where she actually looked her age and not like the high school gremlin she really is.

Aizawa pursed his lips as they passed the entryway that marked the location of the hospital. He gave his seatbelt a nice pull before turning his head towards the girl. "This kid we're meeting, you have to be careful around her."

The girl knew about the incident from the small snippets she heard from the police station and spiraling rumors shared between her classmates. "It's the yakuza kid, right?" She racked her brain for the name, which she did encounter around Musutafu Medical High. "Eri?"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes, the media tried so hard to keep the details of the girl a secret. "You know what happened?"

Miyasaki coughed out an excuse. She's not the one to be up-to-date with the news since her apartment didn't have a television. Though this _'Eri_' kid was also controversial in her past high school. "It was a hot topic in Musutafu Medical High." Not really a lie. Students were discussing it but no one really had enough details to verify what's true and what's not. It was only in her arrest did the girl find out about the real order of events. "That's why the principal also issued an order to screen student backgrounds in the bioengineering course. It's the main reason why I was transferred to health sciences. That and because I sent one of the students to a temporary comatose." There was no shame in the statement. If you did listen closely, there was some hint of pride in knocking out her best friend.

The teacher now knew why she hated Principal Tanaka, going as far as insulting her leadership in a close-door meeting with Nezu. The humanoid rat didn't spite her for her opinion - he accepted it calmly, offering to talk to the woman if he had the chance. "So the principal was afraid you'll end up like Chisaki."

Violet eyes avoided eye contact. Her usual spiteful attitude shimmered down to one of contemplation. Miyasaki's gaze was far and searching, as if the answer was an uncertain ride towards the horizon. "I am troublesome but I never saw myself as a villain like Musutafu Medical High did." In that moment, Aizawa understood why she's been holding back. He saw the reason behind the confusion in the documents the girl gave him, listing her quirk as healing rather than the cell manipulation she so reluctantly told them a few days back.

If people see more evil than good in your quirk, children tend to build a defense mechanism.

To Aizawa, it was his silence.

To Miyasaki, it was the image she built around people, knowing perfectly well that she had power hidden in her own fear that the world would still find it inadequate. Maybe, the girl wasn't truly the mischievous troublemaker like everyone painted her to be. Her tough kid image was a far-cry from the gentle student hidden behind her snarky mouth. She masked herself in her own fake pretentiousness - a girl who willingly bent the rules for the sake of other people.

Aizawa knew that when the worst comes to pass, the world needed more of what he saw behind those apartment doors.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! This chapter was so long I had to cut it into two parts. Second part will be updated shortly within the week. For now, thank you for all the support! Thank you also to users bbymojo and rynxenvy for constantly reviewing! Your words inspire me to write more! **_

_**I would really like to hear from my readers, what do you think of the story and Miyasaki so far? Don't be shy to leave a review. **_

_**Until the next update, bye!**_


	5. and then they were two

**AND THEN THEY WERE TWO**

* * *

They reached the hospital room shortly.

A few of the nurses went in to inform Eri of the new visitor; a young student the government recruited to help her in mastering her quirk. Miyasaki didn't quite like to be called "nurse" since it was not really her line of expertise but maybe the hospital had to convince the kid that the girl can be trusted. They'll feed her some half-truths like they did to other trauma patients. Though this truth was not too far off and she was indeed a student nurse before all of this happened.

The practioners called out her name, along with a set of rules they had when dealing with Eri, before turning to leave the place. Miyasaki peeked inside. Her eyes fell on a head of messy green hair rummaging the drawers for what looks like some paper and dried paint. Confusion crossed her features for a moment. Here she was thinking that Eri was actually a kid and not a grown-ass green-eyed teenager. "Are you sure that's Eri?" She asked her chaperone, distant eyes staring at the documents he needed to get done.

"Yes." He replied in a heartbeat, not even paying attention to the girl.

"I thought she was-"

Aizawa snarled. He hated it when people interrupted his line of thinking, now he has to redo the sentence all over again. He clicked his tongue once before speaking. "Less talk, more action."

The young student didn't leave, not until she mumbled out an insult that was better off not being said and thankfully, an insult the teacher didn't hear. She slid into the room, a wide animated smile straining her lips. _Why the fuck is this kid so muscular._ "Hey there."

The green-haired boy almost jumped at the voice. He hit his shoulder in one of the metal bars near the bed. "U-um, hi!" Confused eyes tried so hard to mask the pain he felt, hands immediately caressing the hit. "You're the new student nurse, right?" The boy managed to squeak.

_Okay, he was muscular but a little bit feminine?_ His voice was quite high-pitched. "I believe so. My name's Miyasaki but you can call me Miya." The girl approached the figure, a feigned admiration written all across her face. She tried so hard to find the silver lining in this situation, to actually dismiss the fact that she was facing a boy exactly her age and she was stuck with him for as long as the government sees fit. Miyasaki went on with her play, pointing at the first thing she noticed on his face. "You have freckles. That's cute." It came off as blunt and maybe a little too sarcastic but still well meant. She wasn't use to being kind without a valid reason.

"O-Oh, you think so?" The boy suddenly felt painful fingers pinch either side of his cheeks. He almost screamed in pain, rolling back unto the bed harder than he anticipated.

"and really chubby cheeks." Miyasaki didn't understand why she had to look after this full-grown male adult. Her pinches weren't that painful but here he was, rubbing his cheeks in high hopes the pain will go away. "Shit! Did it hurt, Eri?" She pulled him upright, whispered an apology for the curse word and caressed his cheeks which was a little too intimate for the boy's liking. Violet eyes stared at him intently as he felt his face warm up.

"E-eri?!" He squeaked out. "I'm not Eri!"

Miyasaki froze at the realization. Her head turned slowly to where their faces met, a slight tinge of pink starting to blossom on her cheeks. "What the...ah!" The girl pushed him away forcefully. She watched as the boy tumbled back, hitting his back on the bedpost in the process. "Who the fuck are you then?! Where is Eri!" She grabbed the most convenient weapon she could find; a meal tray lying just beside the counter. The kid tried to dodge the first hit, his body slamming against the floor in an attempt to escape.

Just as the girl was about to throw the whole metal tray towards the Eri impostor, Aizawa walked in. "Kenshiro, how's the-" His attention averted from Miyasaki who looked like she had seen a ghost and his problem student from 1A, Midoriya Izuku. He decided to address the foreign body first. "Oh Midoriya. What are you doing here?"

"Midoriya?!" A high pitched scream startled the remaining people in the room. Bored eyes turned to look at the origin. "This is not Eri?" The girl was currently back up on a wall, her metal tray held tightly in a motion to throw it towards the green intruder.

Aizawa let out a surprised sound. All this time he thought the girl knew the kid. "Of course it's not Eri!" He stomped towards the hospital bed, quick hands prying the metal tray away from the girl. She caused trouble with his student once and the teacher will make sure there's no second time. "Eri is a kid."

"But you told me-"

The real Eri suddenly emerged from the bathroom, hands still wet from washing it. She looked as if she was about to cry because of all the ruckus she heard while trying to pee. When the young kid was certain that it was Aizawa's voice handling the situation, she took her chance to leave the toilet. Her eyes widened at the sight - a new person sitting on her bed, Deku on the floor and Aizawa-san with a metal tray gripped firmly in his hands. Eri didn't know what to make of it so she naturally gravitated towards who she knew would help her. There was a brief moment where her and the stranger's eyes met, a sudden tension to the older's posture which was not there before. "A-aizawa-san?" Her eyes were filled with fear as she ran towards the man.

Miyasaki swore she felt her cold child-hating heart ache. This was the kid they experimented on and she had never seen such tired eyes in a person too young to even feel some sort of restlessness.

"Erichan." Aizawa picked her up and subtly cradled her in his arms. He turned to face the student nurse while Eri still gripped tightly unto his shirt. The older girl stood up, straightened the dress she wore and smiled at the kid. This time it was a soft and genuine smile - one that mirrored all the pain she's been through. She knew how to be gentle in times like this. Miyasaki was acquainted with child trauma more than she gave herself credit for. "Eri this is Nurse Miya, you heard what the nurses said about her, right?"

"Hello Eri." She raised her hand to wave at her but the kid burrowed her face deeper against the teacher's shirt. Miyasaki's smile slightly faltered but she was quick to think of something interesting. "Oh! Look! We have the same hair!" It wasn't really the same. While Eri had more of a grayish-blue, the girl bordered on a light violet gray but it was still worth the shot.

This caused the young kid to look at her, red eyes noticing the adornment clipped on the student's hair. "A-apple." Eri stuttered out, staring at the object with a mixture of awe and longing.

Aizawa raised a brow. So that's why he can't find the clip, it was on Miyasaki's head.

"Oh, you mean this-" The girl got the feeling that this was really meant for the kid in the way the gruff looking man reacted. She slid it off her hair before motioning to put it on her. "You can have it if you want to."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up momentarily but there was still no hint of a smile.

"Yes you can." The teacher decided to set her down, along with the set of crayons he brought with him. Miyasaki ran her hand through the kids hair, fingers gently brushing over the horn to have a feel of what she might be dealing with. She winced at the amount of quirk genes she detected from the horn, causing the small kid to look up at her. A soft smile ghosted her lips as she clipped the accessory on. "Is that crayons? You wanna draw some apples?" The girl distracted Eri while placing a firm hand on her shoulder, her quirk immediately springing into action.

Aizawa noticed Miyasaki's grip. He nodded his head before saying goodbye to the little kid. "I'll leave you kids behind." His eyes darted towards Midoriya who was now standing awkwardly as the student nurse prepared the table. He was holding some paper as he stared at the two. What a bundle of nerves he was. "Kenshiro, the doctors will meet up with you later."

Miyasaki nodded. When the man left, she looked up to where the green haired boy stood. He tensed up when violet eyes met his green ones, a nervous smile responding to their current predicament. "Um, It's Midoriya isn't it?" The girl called out. "Can you hand me some paper?"

Midoriya sprouted into action, almost stumbling as he grabbed the seat and slid the medium on the table. "Yeah-" He watched as the student nurse started to scribble, Eri regarding her drawing with wide red eyes and a soft expression. "You're the new student nurse in UA, right? I'm glad Chiyo-san finally found an assistant with all the trouble we've been causing."

The girl hummed in return, continuing with the drawing before showing it to the kid. She wasn't used to stripping down her persona with people she barely knew but the young girl needed kindness and it was something the older can provide - even if it meant exposing herself to this Eri impostor.

"Oh, apples." Eri said, pointing at the image.

Miyasaki gave her another smile. She placed a firm hand on her head, eyes slightly squinting as she detected the origin of her quirk - the horn. "You like it, Erichan? Now you can draw some, too." The student nurse handed her the crayons to which the girl accepted in a heartbeat. Small hands began to scribble out some incomprehensible shapes as the older silently watched.

Midoriya found this as an opportunity to strike up a conversation. Lord knows he was bad at maintaining those, but he was really interested in finding out about her quirk and he'll do anything to let her talk. "I-I think Kacchan was wrong about you!" He squeaky-screamed, his voice cracking shamelessly as he went about his statement. Because of that, the green haired boy found himself clearing his throat before continuing. "I mean, you're not like how he described you."

"Kacchan?" Miyasaki was confused for a moment. She withdrew her hand, thinking of a better way to promote a long duration of physical contact so she can do what she was supposed to do. Violet eyes squinted at Midoriya who in return was signaling with his hands some spiky movements originating from his green head. _Oh, he was referring to Bakugou._ "The angry dandelion kid? He couldn't keep his mouth shut, huh?"

The way she managed to say that scared the boy but he knows Miyasaki was entitled to feel angry. Kacchan was just hard to deal with most of the time. At the time of her arrest, the girl might have accidentally hit a nerve and suffered from it. "The whole class is talking about the incident which we don't really know what happened exactly. It didn't help that Kacchan was really furious and Todoroki didn't deny your quirk."

Miyasaki ignored him completely, to which Midoriya whimpered at her lack of response. It was like trying to befriend Todoroki Shouto all over again but like, more emotions and less blandness. "That's nice, Eri-chan. Now color this in, I'll cover your ears so you can concentrate better, okay?" The girl gently placed her hand on the kid's ears. Her head snapped toward the green haired boy, earning a surprised squeak in the process. "Well, you can tell "Kacchan" to go die in a ditch so he could stop spreading ridiculous rumors just because he got his ego hurt." Her attitude jumped right out at the memory of Bakugou screaming at her.

Midoriya's mouth hung open. Did she just say that? Did that threatening tone come from this soft-spoken nurse who looks like she doesn't have the heart to leave Eri alone? Miyasaki was terrifying.

"Are you finished, Erichan?" There it was again, the way she regarded the kid like a precious gem too brittle that she had to protect it. Seconds ago, she was hissing at Midoriya and now she was all lovey dovey with the small kid.

"Yes." Eri looked up, showing her drawing to both Miyasaki and Midoriya who looked like his soul had just left the entirety of his body.

"Oh, that's really good!" The girl averted her attention to the boy who just nodded his head in return. Small hands went to grab on the older's dress, eyes staring longingly outside the window where a hospital park was located. Miyasaki immediately got the idea. She turned to the green haired kid, lips uttering a reluctant offer. Well, it's not like he did anything bad to make her hate him. "You want to join us on a walk?"

Midoriya wasn't one to really refuse a kind offer.

The walk was short but it was just enough for Miyasaki to form a temporary barrier on the kid's horn. She tried to explain snippets of what happened the day she was arrested and also fleshed out her quirk for the boy's journal. She found him kind of weird, a little cute with his awkward demeanor but still weird. Numerous times she'd hear Midoriya mumbling out things that he texted. He asked a lot of questions and would squirm a lot, maybe because he was uncomfortable being with girls he barely knew. Miyasaki also had a fair share of his own stories, how he first met Eri and how he rescued her. It made the girl's heart ache even more for this little kid. She had gone through so much in such early stages of her life.

They decided to settle down on one of the park benches. Miyasaki opted to keep a watchful eye as Eri wandered around the bushes, staring at small insects that resided in it.

"When are you transferring to the dorms?" Midoriya asked out of the blue, eyes not leaving the phone that was enveloped between his fingers. As if on cue, he realized how personal it sounded so he had to back it up with an explanation. "I mean! Our class can help you out with your stuff."

This caused the girl to grin. "I thought they were afraid of me?"

"No! I-" Green eyes darted across the garden, switching from Eri to the trees to the screen of the phone where Iida's lengthy text was still left unanswered. He took a breath for a second before addressing the girl in front of him. "I already explained the situation to them while we were walking. I'm sorry we misjudged you."

Miyasaki let out an understanding nod. "This afternoon." She said, watching the small girl follow a trail of ants that led her to another bush. The last drop of the older's energy went to sealing the quirk genes in the kid's horn. It's been so long since she felt the drawbacks of her quirk, a sudden exhaustion overcoming her being. The girl pushed beyond her normal boundaries and now she was fighting to stay awake. "I'm moving into the General Studies dorms since I share most of my class with them."

"Can I get your number?" There it was again, the burst of friendly familiarity that Midoriya cannot control. He had a different image of the girl inside his head, from the rumours swirling and the stories of Kacchan - it was not entirely pleasant. Yet here she was going against the things said about her. Did they actually encounter the same person? "So you can text me when you're at the gate, that is!"

"I don't have a lot of things so it won't take a lot of people." There was a sudden shift in her demeanor when she noticed that the boy was getting slightly comfortable with her presence. This was bad. She didn't want to put up with another person's expectations only to be let down when they're actually in the midst of a crowd who would judge her in a heartbeat. "Look, I'm sorry I cussed you out earlier, it's not intentional. You're a pretty great guy." The sternness to her tone was back, her gentle nature gone as she reasoned out.

"About Kacchan-"

Miyasaki's face hardened for a moment. She looked around, making sure that the kid was out of ear-reach before whispering in the gravest of tones. "I'm actually serious about what I said to Bakugou, he's a little shit apparently."

Midoriya let out a strained chuckle. Why did the girl have to do that, shifting her personality like it was something she can dispose so easily. "H-he's quite the character!"

"Erichan!" One of the hospital nurses called out. The little girl ran towards the two, a hurried expression crossed her face as she tried to jump into the arms of the older. Miyasaki quickly swept her up as requested, the kid's weight lying on both of her arms. It was quicker to transport her this way rather than trying to walk with Eri in tow. The smaller girl slightly opened up towards her presence, allowing the older to hold her whenever she could.

"That's my cue." Miyasaki addressed the green-haired boy, guilt bubbling in her chest at the mere thought of shutting him out. "See you around."

"Yeah. Take care." Midoriya stood up and waved at the little girl. "Bye, Eri!"

The older girl was afraid of getting too close, knowing perfectly well that some people are always meant to be apart. She'd focus on Eri first and how the little girl carried the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. The burden reflecting on those red eyes - a burden that was so entirely heavy - that even Miyasaki cannot bring herself to trust others so easily. She knew the pain of being casted away because of her quirk, used and abused for other people's power. It was the very reason she tried to hide hers. She wanted to tell the kid, to whisper words she'd always find herself falling into since her arrest;

_The world is vile and cruel. One should be careful when choosing sides because once friendly bullets fire, you can only regret the side you've chosen._

Miyasaki wanted to believe that she chose the right path, that stepping out of the confines of her comfort would benefit her more than harm her being. Now she's carrying this little girl on the journey and for the first time it was someone she really wanted to heal of emotional scars. She'd put her trust in UA as her only choice. But if the heroes do fall apart, then both of them will utimately crash down with it.

Until then, Miyasaki just has to hope for the best.

* * *

_**A/N: And it's soft Miyasaki hours. Here's the quick update as promised. Thank you so much for all the support! The sudden surge of views, favorites and follows really got me pumped! Again, thank you to users bbymojo, rynxenvy and nickysun5 for the reviews! I really feel the love and the excitement over this story I'm writing. :3 **_

_**Thank you so much!**_


	6. home isn't here

**HOME ISN'T HERE**

* * *

It was the last day of clinical testing.

The girl rubbed her sore arm, needle marks still evident on her pink scarfed flesh. The doctor and his nurse entered the surgery room with an urgency that matched a life and death situation. Cables littered the floor, monitors plenty in number and tubes attached to an inanimate body lying on the bed. The kid was told to wait in the corner of the place, hopeful eyes anticipating the outcome of the case. She was a huge part of it after all.

"Is this really necessary?" She heard the nurse whisper. It didn't help that the room was slightly cramped and all conversations, even those meant to be kept a secret, can be heard. "I mean there's a kid watching, this might get ugly."

The doctor looked back and was met with big doe like eyes. He smiled at the small body, a slight reassurance that everything will be fine. "Of course. The child has to see what happens so she'll know what points to improve on." If only she realized that this statement was meant as a threat, then the girl would have ran away but she was stupid and young. She believed in their half-truths meant to mask all those lies they fed her. "Now stick it in."

The nurse was reluctant but he decided to follow the orders. A sudden silence fell upon them as they waited for any kind of reaction. She could feel the doctor's glare from a far, all the disappointment at the lack of effects beating on the little girl. Soon, the vital signs spiking up. "Doc." It continued on, the body now convulsing as the nurse tried to keep up with the monitors. "Everything is going up too fast."

The doctor's features hardened as he tried to stop the body from moving too much. "Get back and grab the kid." Soon enough, the screaming started. It was guttural and painful, almost as if it was a bat screeching in a cave. A display of limbs thrashed around, knocking out lab paraphernalia and everything near the vicinity. Teeth barred and blood started boiling, evident on the small lumps that appeared and disappeared on the skin. This was not good. "Go!" The doctor screamed once again.

The nurse went to grab the girl. Firm hands pulled the kid but she did not budge. "Mommy!" The girl cried. In a rush of adrenaline, her feet ran towards the struggling doctor, gripping his lab gown with fear that all the work they did was futile. Tears stung the kid's eyes as she watched her mother struggle against the serum they made, body morphing into an ugly abomination. "Doctor, what's happening!"

"I said go!" He pushed the kid forcefully making her tumble back towards the nurse's arms. She was picked up against her will, small hands beating the man's back as her cries blended with her mother's screams. "Her body might be too weak, I need sedation!"

The young girl screamed. "Mommy! I'm sorry, it's my fault!" It was the last time she saw her mother's face, those kind eyes looking at her with a mixture of horror and betrayal. She failed her. "Mommy!"

Everything went black.

Miyasaki woke up to a throbbing headache.

Her eyes fluttered open, a dragging groan escaping her lips as hands clutched her head. She didn't know where she was nor who she was with but the girl felt a silent presence beside her. Her short term memory loss was acting up again. Violet eyes squinted as light filled in her irises. Thankfully, Miyasaki found herself in the UA car. She was starting to think that she got kidnapped.

There was a low voice that snapped her out of her sleepy daze. "Good news." The figure beside her spoke, the characteristic monotonous growl giving away his identity. Aizawa opted to sit beside the girl, just in case she starts rummaging through his stuff again. He waved a bunch of papers in front of her, effectively startling her awake. "They're allowing you to take the medical licensing examinations earlier, all thanks to Eri."

"Did I fall asleep?" Miyasaki soon realized the stupidity of her question. Of course she did, it's not like she died and got resurrected by angel Aizawa. The thought brought a small grin on her face but was immediately replaced with another attack of pain. She felt queasy for some reason and her arms tingled consequently. What the fuck was happening to her exactly? Another migraine?

The teacher felt like the girl was out of her usual psyche, so he answered the question even if it could be answered by common sense. "As soon as you got in the car." He arranged the papers and kept it in one of his file folders, careful not to crumple or bend the edges. The man watched as the kid doubled over and began massaging her head. He still continued with the conversation nonetheless. "Anyways, do you have progress regarding Eri's quirk."

Miyasaki started to shrink her vessels, allowing the dilated ones to ease out so she could stop this headache. Her fingers were shaking from quirk overuse but she continued anyway. Anything to stop this nausea. "I held her for the whole duration of the walk and I tried to create a protective barrier with her own quirk genes." She leaned back, letting out a satisfied sigh as the feeling started to dissipate. Well, cell manipulation can be handy in times like this. "I'll promise to work on it after I get my medical license."

Aizawa stared at the young girl. If only he had the same power, he'd easily relieve himself from all the migraines his advisory class would produce. "We still need someone to train her quirk and the responsibility falls on both of us, Kenshiro." A truth in its own right. Only Miyasaki can match up with Eri's rewinding quirk. She can manipulate her cells so it won't be easy for her to destroy her genes. "I'll be there when things go wrong, but I trust that you can return your body back to normal."

"I might need to ruin myself first." Midoriya proposed that kind of solution, he used it on himself after all. Though Miyasaki wasn't one to inflict pain on herself. She's not a masochist.

"Hm, we'll see." The teacher's lips pursed into a grim line. His students really need to stop it with the dangerous ideas. He'd understand it if he did it on himself but proposing his idea to orders? Midoriya, what a problem child you are. "If it's too risky then we'll find another way."

Miyasaki let out a cocky grin. "As long as you stop us on time, I'll be fine." It was some sort of challenge but Aizawa brushed it off. He was starting to get used to her empty words and arrogant mouth.

"Well, Here's her file folder and a little research the police did on the kid. Along with that, we have your personal training every after your last period class. Snipe will be monitoring you." He did a run down on the orders of the principal. Slender fingers went to grab the documents.

The girl furrowed her brows as she scanned its contents. "Who's Snipe?"

"A teacher that likes guns. That's one thing in common at least." He knew the training would be brutal, rubber bullets were really painful but that was up to the student to find out. Snipe would teach her a lesson or two on how to keep her mouth shut effectively. "Midoriya told me you'll be meeting class 1A."

Miyasaki whipped out her phone at the mention. She saw one text from an unknown number and Midoriya Izuku's name in the message. "Ah yeah." The girl clicked on it and started to type out a reply. "They wanted to help out."

The rest of the car ride was surprisingly silent, the student falling into another reverie about what she should have done and the things that could have changed in her nightmare.

If only she understood her quirk back then, her mother would still be beside her.

Miyasaki got off the ride with surprising ease, her trolley bags in tow as she managed to get through the main gate. She saw a swarm of people approaching her, squinted eyes scanning the crowd for a particular boy. From afar it looked like an array of colors and it took a moment to realize that it was headed by a green-haired figure. "Midoriya?" She allowed another glance before a rushing blur of brown almost tackled the girl down.

"Hi, I'm Uraraka Ochako!" The blur almost squeaked, an open palm reaching out for a handshake. Miyasaki regarded her with weird interest. She had a round face and doe like eyes that mirrored a child. If only she was this cute then she wouldn't know how to shut up. Miyasaki was stuck with eyes long and almost slanted with a single mole just below her right side.

"Kenshiro Miyasaki." She gave her a hand a shake to which the girl happily smiled at. "Be careful next time."

"I'm Mina" The students started swarming in, one after another introducing themselves and their other friends. "and this is Jirou and Tsuyu! Momo and Toru are busy studying so they can't be with us today." The girl nodded at each person introduced, the sudden proximity overwhelming her. Miyasaki stepped back, only to run into a firm body.

A tall boy with dark blue hair was basically screaming at everyone. "Girls stop flocking her." He tried to motion them to step backward, a straightened hand going back and forth in the air. Their eyes met for a brief moment. "Iida Tenya, 1A class representative, nice to meet you." The boy gave a short bow before pushing the women away, cries of protest filling the air.

Miyasaki started to feel her headache acting up. She wasn't used to all this getting to know each other. People in Musutafu Medical High were so pretentious that they didn't even bother introducing themselves so it came to her as surprise how quickly they shot their names out in the open. A weird sensation crawled up towards her elbow. Her head snapped to the direction of the tingle, only to be greeted with a mess of blonde hair. "Oh! Pretty damsel! Such light, such beauty!"

She wasn't even given a moment to register her shock when a hand hit the boy's head, causing his body to go limp. "Aoyama, you're hogging all the attention!" The attacker fixed his yellow locks before presenting a hand in front of the girl. "Kaminari Denki, you're really cute, wanna hang out some-"

Consequently, another figure wrapped his arms around the kid's neck. He was a literal ball of sunshine with red hair and even redder eyes. "You're the quirk disabler! That's so manly!"

"Kirishima! You're fucking killing me!" Kaminari was turning blue from the lack of air and another black haired friend of theirs went to help. There were a lot of students still left for introduction but the girl finally decided to step away before hearing a familiar voice.

"Mineta, stop!" Midoriya was screaming at a small kid climbing a tree. The blue haired boy, who she already forgot the name, chimed in. "Mineta! get down that tree this instant!" Soon all attention turned towards the climbing figure.

Miyasaki took this as a signal to run towards her supposed savior. "Mido-ack!" She was certain she tripped on the blonde haired kid, hands already on her sided to brace the fall. The girl closed her eyes as she waited for the impact.

Nothing came.

A tentative violet eye opened, only to be greeted by a set of mismatched ones. She recognized the familiar scar and that blank gaze. "Oh." It was soon revealed that the boy caught her prior to her fall, firm hands holding her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you alright?" The voice was deep and calming. She heard it once in the stadium in her confrontation with Bakuguo but she didn't quite pay attention to the effect it had on her. It also didn't help that he was unconventionally attractive. Him in all his boyish charms, his mysterious aura and those pretty eyes that stared right into her sou-stop. She seriously needed to stop thinking.

A warm blush crept towards Miyasaki's cheek when she realized that she was gawking at him.

"Y-you're Todoroki, right?!" The girl blurted out, scooting away from his hold. She cleared her throat once and then mentally smacked her head for showing even a hint of attraction. She heard of the Todoroki kid and his power, and how he froze half of the stadium in UA. If anything, she should fear him more than Aizawa.

Todoroki only nodded as he took her trolley bags, pointing at it with a blank expression. "Is this your stuff?"

She felt her head nod but didn't really commit to the action. A sheepish smile found its way on her lips. "Yeah, I got my furniture moved here yesterday so it's only clothes." She dismissed her nervousness as fear and not some kind of girly crush towards the student. The girl didn't notice how he was leading her away from the crowd. At least now she had a moment to herself. "Seriously, I can carry it."

What baffled her the most is that 1A didn't notice them leaving. Miyasaki momentarily looked back before she felt warm hands grab her wrists. Her heart pounded in her chest and it took all of her remaining strength to relax into it with her quirk. "I'm sorry." Todoroki whispered, eyes looking anywhere but at her. "for the incident at the stadium. I would have stepped up but you were already flying when I tried to help."

He was tactless but not snide and she was not sure what she would make of that. But for the first time the girl found herself not snapping back. "Y-Yeah." She gently wiggled out of his hold, hands caressing the back of her own neck because of embarrassment. "That's partly my fault too. Let's leave that behind please."

Meanwhile, 1A finally succeeded in verbally threatening Mineta to get down the tree where he planned to jump on the girl. Iida made a beeline towards the center of the crowd, trying to redirect the whole class towards their prior motive. "Can you guys stay quiet for a moment! Kenshiro needs some-" He scanned the crowd for the lilac haired girl but alas, she was nowhere to be found. "Where is Kenshiro?!"

Both of the missing students reached the clearing quicker than the girl thought. Todoroki kept a brutal pace, not really too fast but enough to leave her breathless at the end of the trip. No more words were shared between them and Miyasaki already got the feeling that he spent a lot of years in solitude to be this quiet. "So this the General Education dorms." Tired eyes scanned the vicinity. It was identical to the other dorms except for the large signage reading '1C Alliance.' "Apparently I have a whole floor to myself." She absentmindedly remarked this, not really expecting a reply in return.

"You came in late so naturally you'll be alone." The girl almost jumped when Todoroki started talking. She almost forgot that she had a companion, a silent one in that case.

"Ah, yes." She understood how he managed to be friends with someone as talkative as Midoriya. Miyasaki was brash, she admitted to that, but this boy was just blunt which is the opposite spectrum of the 'speak what you think' personality. "That's a good observation, Todoroki."

Both of them walked in the building and stopped momentarily at the front doors. Students were glaring at them to which Miyasaki didn't really know why they had to do that. "Why are these people looking at us funny?" It was not a question directed at Todoroki. She squared her shoulders and was about to approach someone. "Do you have-"

A firm hand wrapped around her wrists. "You have me."

Miyasaki felt a nerve tick at the statement. She knew Todoroki had the right to be pretentious but that won't work on her. The girl was completely aware of her strengths and she wouldn't be this open to confrontation if she wasn't. Slender arms pulled away forcefully, an annoyed look glooming over her face. "I think I can perfectly defend myself, thank you very much."

Todoroki blinked. His words weren't even a personal jab at her but he guessed it got lost in the context. "No, they're mad at our class."

Miyasaki's mouth formed a small "Oh."

Just when they cleared the misunderstanding, a small pigtails wearing student and her muscular accomplice approached the two. Their glares were directed not at Miyasaki but at her companion. "What's your business here, Todoroki."

Todoroki opened his mouth to speak, the usual bored expression never leaving his features but the lilac-haired girl knew better. "He's just accompanying me." Miyasaki lips perked up in an attempt of a friendly grin. "Kenshiro Miyasaki, new kid."

The muscular boy made a snide remark but it never reached the girl's ears. It was better that way, she didn't want to engage in a battle of words with students that she was supposed to be in good terms with. It won't take too long before they'll find a way to poison her food if ever. "We'll take it from here." He grabbed the bags away from Todoroki who just raised an eyebrow in return.

"I'll talk to him in the gardens if it makes you more comfortable." Miyasaki proposed this, just because she didn't want them to hear what her mind was thinking. They turned their heels to walk outside.

"Thanks." It was quick with no meaning intertwined. She should say sorry for doubting him or for thinking that he was arrogant but her prejudice wasn't meant to be something she'd apologize for. "Apparently my new classmates are assholes." The girl stuck her tongue out to further justify her point.

Todoroki nodded before his eyes shifted towards a new message on his phone. He made no motion to end the conversation but instead, he read the text out loud. "The class wants to have lunch with you tomorrow."

Miyasaki felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly opened it up, seeing the same message on her screen. "Midoriya also texted me the same thing." The offer was tempting but she already made plans for the day. The girl managed to fix an appointment with the UA driver so she could bring Eri some of her old stuffed toys. It was an impulsive decision but the memory of the hospital in her childhood haunted the girl. What greater horrors did the little kid face all alone? "but I have to meet with Eri."

"Next time, then." Another small nod. His mismatched eyes singled out her phone which for some reason Miyasaki held out almost expectantly. Todoroki saw this as a context clue and just had his way with it. "Do you want my number?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Ah!" She didn't really have that in mind but it would be rude to say no to such an offer. "Yeah. Thanks."

The boy typed in his digit, nodded once again and said his goodbye. "See you around."

"Yeah." It took all of the girl's strength to not scream when he was walking away. A hot blush adorned her cheeks and her eyes were almost watery from embarrassment. In such a short period of time she developed a weird interest in Todoroki Shoto. He was cute so it was understandable, just a little too unexpected of her. Miyasaki ran towards the dorm where her chaperone was waiting.

"In the dorm we have ground rules but they're not really important." The pigtails wearing girl, which she figured out that her name was Chikuchi, accompanied her to the supposed floor. They took an elevator and the lilac-haired girl couldn't help but marvel at the luxurious dorm. She couldn't believe that the Musutafu Medical Highschool charged more for their ancient stairs than the modern elevator of this national highschool. UA was way out of their league and there's no point of comparison. "But do remember one thing, minimize your noise or you'll disturb other dormers."

Miyasaki snapped back when she heard a loud ding, signaling the end of their trip. "Yeah, I can live with that."

"and Shinsou decided to join you on this floor because our classmates don't know how to keep their mouths shut. He can control minds so it's best you don't mess with him." She really didn't know what to do with that information. It's quite reassuring to have a classmate on the same floor, at least she has someone to alert if ever an intruder gets in her room but a mind controler in this case? Miyasaki didn't really know what to make of it.

"Oh." The girl absentmindedly said this once again, the toll of her quirk overuse getting the best of her. "Thanks for the tip."

Just as she was to take a turn towards her supposed room, gentle hands went to grip her shoulder. She backed off instinctively but Chikuchi was already talking. "Don't worry about the whole 1A thing, they're not really mad at you for being friends with them." Miyasaki was roughly friends with any of them, they're just too welcoming for their own good. Acquaintance would be the better term.

"It's because we've been attacked by villains and it seems as if 1A is the usual target."

The lilac haired girl saw a slight look of fear cross the student's features but Chikuchi immediately shook it away with a smile. "I-I acknowledge your feelings." If they were afraid of getting caught in the crossfire, well, they were in it for a surprise. Miyasaki tried to find the right words to make the situation less threatening. They seem to not know the reason why she was here. "It's completely valid."

"You're welcome to join us anytime." The pigtail wearing girl gave her a friendly smile before proceeding her separate way.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Miyasaki lied. She knew that she had a tendency to collectively forget information. It was a slight drawback from using her quirk for a prolonged period of time. But when the girl did want to forget something, her brain always remembered.

All alone left to think in a room not entirely her own, she thought it was strange how the only thing Miyasaki remembered from her childhood was her mother's resentful eyes staring right into her as she was dragged away into the darkness.

* * *

**_A/N: And TEAM SHOTO makes a move! Thank you for all the support on this fanfic! Most specially bbymojo! I would really love to hear what you guys think of it so far! Who is with TEAM KATSUKI and who is with TEAM SHOTO, comment down below. Personally, I ship Miyasaki with her guns and you'll find out why pretty soon!_**

**_Until then, see you in the next chapter!_**


	7. deep into the dark

**DEEP INTO THE DARK**

* * *

Eri almost smiled today.

Red doe-like eyes stared at the stuffed toy, a baby rabbit which held more emotional weight than Miyasaki gave credit for. It was one of the first gifts given to her and the last her mother handed. The girl just thought that the warmth of her own comfort will radiate off the object and into the little girl. It was hard to let go but she found no need for it anymore, not when she couldn't remember when was the last time she held it. Her breath hitched when Eri regarded it with only slight interest but was soon supplemented with a satisfied sigh when small arms wrapped around the rabbit. Miyasaki pursed her lips into an understanding smile but the curve faltered too soon when the kid rummaged through the hospital drawers, pulling out a paper envelope with considerable width. "Aizawa-san told me I should be the one giving you this."

The kid handed the object, a sadness to her being brought by the contents of the paper. The student furrowed her brows as she slid it open, a few banknotes resting in it. "For what is this?" She asked, not understanding why Aizawa felt the need to let the little girl give this to her.

"He said it is the money from the government." She gripped the bunny tighter, red eyes too hurt to meet violet ones. "f-for looking after me. I knew they had to pay you so I asked Aizawa-san when." Miyasaki racked her brain for some kind of memory of an agreement for financial subsidy. She wasn't one to complain, money is money, but the thought that the kid felt the need to pay her just because she was looking after her. As if Eri was a burden and not a person she wanted to help wholeheartedly.

Gentle hands went to pat her head. Miyasaki was never this kind to children she looked after but this kid was different. Their connection to each other cannot be dismissed, evident on how her still hopeful eyes looked up. She had never seen a child so starved of love that even the slightest act of kindness was dubbed as an inconvenience. "Don't worry, I'm not in it for the money, Eri." She placed the envelope on the bedside table, counting down its contents in front of the kid. Eri joined in, looking at how much the government gave her. "You know what, I'll buy something you like. Some clothes or maybe crayons? You want a new set of crayons, right?"

The kid knew that they gave her a generous sum but what baffled her the most is how the girl only took half of it, returned the other half to the envelope and then gave it to her. "I heard you were attending the school festival so buy whatever you like, okay? I'll tell Midoriya I gave you some money."

Eri nodded, accepting the wad of cash and immediately keeping it inside her drawer. She looked up towards the girl, a confusion to her being which can only be answered by the student. "Miyachan?"

"Yes, Eri?"

"Why are you so kind to me?"

In that moment, Miyasaki swore that her heart almost broke. It was a sad sight, how kindness was such a foreign feeling to the little child that she had to question it. "Well, being kind doesn't need a reason." The girl placed a firm hand on her shoulders, going down to her level so that their eyes met, red to violet. If this question was asked a few weeks ago, the young lady would have been an hypocrite for saying such words. She tried to remember a distant memory, albeit foggy, of the first time she ever understood kindness. "When I was younger, there was this nurse who-"

"Kenshiro Miyasaki." A nurse intervened, holding out a checklist and the worn down notebook the girl had written all her observations in. Sleep didn't come to her last night so she managed to exchange her waking hours with something more productive. "The doctor wants to see you now." The nurse smiled at Eri who visibly flinched in return.

"I'll tell you one day when we have enough time." Miyasaki ran her hands through her long hair and mentally took a note to take her for a haircut. Thinking of all the horrors she's been through, did the kid even have someone to properly give her the care she needed? or was fear the only driving force instilled in her? "I know the pain of not knowing how to control your quirk and we'll get through it together. Okay?"

It was brief and sudden but the flash of gratefulness was something she couldn't miss. Eri wrapped her small arms around the crook of the girl's neck. A surprised whimper left Miyasaki's lips before her hands reciprocated the same action. It's been too long since someone held her with such tenderness that the girl couldn't help but to shed a few tears.

Well, the student knew something was up.

She just had this gut feeling that the doctor today didn't act like usual. "These are phenomenal observations." He marveled at the battered notebook, as if he hadn't scanned them before she was called into the office. Skeptical violet eyes narrowed at the enthusiasm on his face. "Didn't expect Musutafu Medical Highschool to teach you the concept of quirk genes this early."

"They didn't." Miyasaki said bluntly, careful not to betray the suspicion on the doctor.

"What?"

"I just knew." The girl leaned back on the table, her signature arrogant tone masking whatever shit show her mind relinquished in. If it was hiding secrets, she was a master of them. "I believe that they taught me this in my childhood but I don't remember when or how or who did." A simple truth littered with a few lies. Miyasaki made a deliberate move to test the person's knowledge.

"Was your mother a doctor?" **Strike one.**

They discussed this in their first meeting, it's funny how he easily forgot a person under his investigation. "My father is a nurse and I'd like to believe that he was the one who trained me." She feigned ignorance, eyes rolling back as she listed the side effects of her quirk. _Act natural, don't freak out, it's only one strike_. "It's the drawback, collective memory loss whenever I use the full spectrum. Drowsiness, migraine and increased fatigue are the others."

"You must have undergone really brutal training if you can't remember most of your childhood." **Strike two.**

It's all in her biodata, Aizawa had a run down of it and it was really impossible how a doctor who catered for her for almost three days and maybe the rest of the year consequently could forget that. "Yeah. I think so." Miyasaki was sitting straight now. "Anyways, Do you know what topics to study for the medical quirk licensing exams. I heard from a former classmate of mine that it was the hardest examination he ever took but that former classmate wasn't very bright either."

"It would be a breeze for you honestly. It's just a fraction more challenging than the entrance exams for Musutafu Medical High." **Strike three.** He plucked out a loose leaf. Every doctor knew how hard the medical examinations was and would never regard it as something fractionally ''more challenging". It was even harder than their actual specialization exams.

"You're actually smarter than you give yourself credit for." **Bingo.**

Miyasaki's hands started to tremble at the realization that she was talking to an impostor and yet she tried to fake it until the end. What if this man carried a bomb or something? She doesn't know how to properly punch nor did she bring her quirk disabling serum. "and yet here I am, being expelled for failing three practical examinations."

"Impulsive." At this point he started to realize what was happening.

'_Act as if you're bigger than the threat'_ She never knew who told her this, it was all foggy in a childhood memory. Miyasaki devised a plan, if she didn't deal with this now, who knows where her observations would end up with. "I've been called that a million times and I might need my observations back."

"I'll have it photocopied first." The girl was quick to stop his hand. She ran down an easy route of disablement - reduce their blood flow and knock them out. "You do not have the right to stop me."

The doctor stood up, not before the girl slapped the notebook out of his holding hand and into the tiled floor. They both scrambled to get it but thanks to the motion where it was thrown, Miyasaki was the first to pick it up.

"This is my intellectual property." She backed against the wall, a ball pen she picked up serving as the only line of defense from the attacker. If this was a movie, the girl would have laughed at the current predicament but it was not and she was in real danger. "and by orders of the government, I am to file, keep and safeguard my own observations. Weren't you aware of that?!" She was screaming now, her grip faltered and the rush of adrenaline started to cloud her judgement. Tears threatened to spill but this was not a time for crying.

_'Face your fear'_ a familiar voice in her head whispered.

"You're a smart young girl, aren't you?" The doctor stepped forward, a crazed look now screwed across his features. He shrugged off the lab coat before cracking his knuckles. "but a little too talkative for my liking."

"Help!" A punch was thrown at Miyasaki's way but her body had adjusted to a slightly familiar rhythm. It was one she knew resided at the back of her head. Her feet had a memory of its own, hands grabbing the attacker's arm and twisting it. She let out another scream of retaliation as they both went down, sly fingers gripping the pen and stabbing his eye with all the might she could muster. Miyasaki felt the air in her lungs being cut with aggression, another choked cry leaving her lips at the thought of her imminent doom. Just when her consciousness threatened to slip, the door flew open, bullets resounded through out the place as the girl writhed out of the deadly grip. She felt a certain wetness washing over and her eyes widened instinctively. Blood was something she didn't expect to see in this encounter.

To her surprise, the doctor turned into mud.

She felt confused, head hazy with adrenaline and the threat of death. Miyasaki looked up, only to see Aizawa rushing at her and the man she assumed was Snipe ordering other police to resurvey the area. A chilling thought crossed her mind as firm hands went to grab her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Aizawa's voice calmed her down, the panic slowly dissipating at the sound.

"E-Eri" It was the only words she could muster, the clearest thought in her head despite the blanket of darkness shadowing her. It was not safe for her anymore - for them. They found her.

"She's alright." Aizawa helped her up, slowly willing her to stand before carrying her ultimately. It was the first time the girl ever allowed herself to cry in public. However, she knew with the slight pounding in her head, that there had been a time in her youth that she was met with similar attacks and her response was none too gentle and all too violent.

UA wasted no time after that.

Miyasaki wasn't given time to breathe or process the events. She was dragged out of the confines of the hospital bed seeing as there were no injuries sustained in the attack. Aizawa protested but Snipe pushed through with the thought of training. He had to do it while the threat was still fresh and the fear still evident. In this way the girl would realize that villains never showed mercy to the weak.

Miyasaki shook off the scenes that had been haunting her for the rest of the day. She was dressed in the traditional P.E. Uniform, its shade of blue looking quite horrendous on her pale skin. The girl felt particularly empty, as if she had seen this events before but her mind proved no recollection of such.

"Still shocked from the incident at the hospital?" This was from Snipe who was loading his rubber bullets with a slight urgency. He saw how she dealt with the impostor and he had to move quick - quick enough to make Miyasaki realize where her loyalties should lie.

"A little." Her reply was meek, a far-cry from the usual pompous attitude she always carried.

Snipe bowed down to her height, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "You were lucky your instincts saved you." If memory serves him right, she doesn't remember anything before she turned twelve and he was about to test out this wild theory of his. "It seems like you have a natural talent for violence and plunging things in places where they shouldn't be. I wonder why?" He motioned for his gun and aimed for her feet.

Miyasaki let out an annoyed scream. Her mind wasn't ready to deal with this and the rubber bullets stung like a bitch. "Fuck!" Another bullet graced her but she was quick to block out her pain receptors, the object bouncing off with no effort. "What was that for?!"

"Dodge it." Snipe motioned for her to assume a fighting stance, his masked face surveying her with increased interest. "and don't block your pain receptors. You can't do that with an actual bullet."

She jumped on time to dodge one but was immediately showered with a few more. The girl flailed her arms, the places where the bullet hit her singing to be relieved of the pain. "Hey!"

"Don't make me think you're just all bark and no bite." The teacher knew violence, and he knew damn well that a threat can trigger memories. He had to access that blank space in her head. He had to figure out the things that she were hiding from them while they still had the time. "The league is after you now, there's more reason to build up your own defense. We shouldn't waste time crying on some petty confrontation."

"My quirk isn't the combat type!" Another flash of recognition, her knuckles suddenly ached and her feet implanted itself on the floor. She never felt like this when they went for Aikido classes nor the usual sparring in her old school. Why did it haunted her only now when she's at peace with the thought of not knowing, of trying to use her quirk for better ways than trying to harm. "and UA told me I'll be safe here."

"And you believed?" Another shower of bullets found its home on the girl's skin. She tried to tackle him down, quick feet blindly running towards the source, only to be met with a firm wall. "Look at Class 1A. They've been through hell and back even with our protection. What makes you think you'll have special treatment?"

Miyasaki felt her hands itch and her mouth run dry. She held back the whispers that began to resurface in her head.

'_Aim for the kill'_ One said. A hand gripping her head in silent protest. _'You think heroes would hesitate?'_

That one surprised her.

"Too slow!" Snipe screamed once again, his frame now stuck to another wall where his bullets were spent. He threw off the cartridge and quickly reloaded before running back into the battlefield to pelt a few more. "Villains won't show you mercy!"

Miyasaki had enough of the noise. The whispers blending in with the whooshing of bullets. The fuzzy memories that she tried to subdue, the smell of blood her nose specifically remembered. She extended her hand, one arm raising to protect her face and the other swiftly collecting the flying objects with surprising speed. Snipe paused, surprised at the action, goggled eyes met violet eyes. "I said, stop fucking hitting me." He knew he had triggered something in the girl, evident on how she stopped to glare at him with the intensity of a murderer.

He hid his slight aversion and fear that his suspicions were true. "Impulsive and aggressive. Sloppy, too. Think of your next move, put some trust in that overly arrogant brain of yours." He pelted her with bullets, trying to push her to remember. Why did her classmates hate her, why did Principal Tanaka threaten to expel her?

Why was she here? "Stop fighting the memories, Miyasaki."

There was silence for a moment, a state of emotional unrest as the kid spaced out. Her eyes once full of anger cleared for a brief second before she snapped back out of it. Miyasaki ran to where the teacher was located. With the sudden speed, the increased threat and the contained violence hidden in those violet eyes, Snipe knew that her childhood wasn't the best to start off with.

The girl had the qualities of a child who was trained to kill on sight. Nezu noted this in one of their talks as he ran down the reasons for Miyasaki's expulsion. Principal Tanaka kept some secrets to herself and the reason why she wanted to keep the kid is because the woman wanted to protect other schools from her possible violence. The student's erratic behavior when it comes to the teacher, her tendencies to create a hole on her table with a pen and her baffling memory that forgot all the violence she's done as a result of perfecting her quirk disabling serum. She didn't cause an explosion in the laboratory, Miyasaki ripped it apart. She didn't use a serum on Reo, the girl punched the poor kid into a coma. She pointed a gun at her gym teacher and screamed bloody murder, alerting all officials to the point that they had to remove Principal Tanaka's license.

All of this they tried so hard to not make her remember in high hopes she won't do it again.

Snipe didn't see her coming. When he finally sensed her, Miyasaki was behind him, quick hands swiping his gun as she pointed it at the teacher consequently.

"I'm not who I think I am." Tears stained her face. There was a slight tremble in her voice, a look of confusion and something far deeper than simply knowing...

It was the face of a stolen childhood, one who knew secrets that resided too far deep into the dark.

* * *

**_A/N: And now the story begins. I can't believe it took me seven chapters for the introduction part. I'm sorry this update went a little too dark but I have to set the mood for the next few. Thank you so much for all the views, favs and follows! Next chapter we will have Mirio and Shinsou to look forward to. Thank you to users bbymojo, rynxenvy and kaylagalloway084 for the reviews!_**

**_Updates are kind of slow since I'm also keeping up on my Kimetsu no Yaiba fanfic on Ao3 (If y'all interested to read it it's 'Where Spirits Fear to Tread' under BlueberryFlint and yes, it's a Giyuu fic with a lot of angst.)_**

**_So that's that! See you in the next chapter!_**


	8. heart of a hero

**HEART OF A HERO**

* * *

Miyasaki soon found out why Nezu still decided to accept her into UA.

"You're better off being taught the path of good than being restrained from all your evil." The principal waved her off as she tried to apologize, tears cascading down her cheek at the realization. He smiled another sweet smile of his, dark eyes almost nonexistent as he tried to comfort the girl. "We all hide secrets, don't we? Sometimes, we just choose what secrets we want to tell."

Nezu still spoke in silly riddles that left Miyasaki pondering if he was fine with what she's done in the past. Her memories didn't come too easily either. Sometimes it would take form in fuzzy recollections, short flashes of stupid fights she's been in and some arguments she started, but that was about it. They still didn't know where her skill came from and her childhood was nothing but a mystery.

It left the girl in a mental slump, most of her frustration brought out by the continuous training Snipe graced her with. She adjusted to the foreign rhythm her body remembered, though still not enough to match her teacher's skills, but just right for her to have a fighting chance against one of the league's members. Soon Snipe noticed the lack of vigor, her outstanding abilities only manifesting on the date of the attack.

Miyasaki can do more, she thought, and so in every training she tried to. But that just left her with more questions, more unusual flashbacks, more reasons to hate herself. Her feet were sore from the running and her arms stung from each bullet, but she made no motion to use her quirk. It was silent torture - for all the things she's done, for her vile and cruel demeanor, for the words she said and how easily she forgot it all when the serum was created. Her work she recklessly tried on the Bakugou kid out of anger. Miyasaki thought that the word "villain" fitted her advances well.

The teacher gave her permission to wield her own support gun with the same rubber bullets Snipe continuously pelted her with. Though the intention was good, the girl only can never look at a gun the same way she used to. Not when the face of her frightened gym teacher still haunted her memories. That's why he was so eager for her to get beaten by a fellow classmate. It was payback.

"Keep your head in training, Miyasaki!" The man screamed, fading into the artificial cloud of smoke he released. Distant footsteps could be heard as Miyasaki retreated back into a pillar to reload her ammo. "It looks like you have a death wish because of how slow you're moving!" A mysterious bullet hit one of her arms, the girl temporarily losing her grip on the gun. She cussed consequently, another rubber ammo finding home on her cheek. Snipe always had these ridiculous pep talks while training, just the usual heroic gibberish she dared not listen to. But sometimes it would get in Miyasaki's head and it left her temporary spacing out.

The girl ran blindly into the smoke, only to be grabbed by a shadow hand she didn't see coming. Snipe had a gun to her face, hot breaths leaving his mask in an erratic interval. This kid was starting to get quicker and quicker in each training and though it was a good sign, she was still impulsive with her decisions. "This is useless."

"Why." She told herself, frozen hands bringing her own gun to her teacher's face, firing as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Snipe parried to the right but was met with another set of rubber bullets and a striking palm. "Why do you insist that I become a hero!"

He was quick to stop her, disabling Miyasaki with a succession of movements. She came this close to beating him if it was not for the existential dread that hindered her to expand her abilities. Snipe was told that she could remember snippets of daily activities - talking, healing and the like. But when it came to the violence, the girl was surprised she only found out about it now. The theory of her memories being tampered with had come into light in one of their meetings. It was Recovery Girl who brought it up. No childhood, a possible living weapon as a brainwashed kid and a bad attitude, _this looks great._

"Principal Nezu didn't accept you to mourn your mistakes. He gave you a fresh start." The teacher spoke, the gym finally clearing up of all the smoke he used. Snipe tried his hardest not to defy the principal's orders. _'We're giving a dangerous child a knife'_ He had told him. The small animal just shrugged at his exasperation, the usual light tone playing on his lips. '_Then teach her who to cut.'_

It was such a shock to hear that from such a gentle creature. Nezu knew something about Miyasaki that they didn't and for the school's best interest, Snipe hoped that it wasn't as bad as he envisioned her to be. Maybe she was some secret assassin that would soon turn on them but he didn't dare entertain the thought. This was a mere child, just having entered her late teen years.

The man reached for a folded piece of paper in his side pocket, a letter the school principal gave him to be delivered. "What's done is done. The only thing that matters is who you are and what you want to become." Snipe graced a smile, his eyes creasing. At least the paper held good news.

Miyasaki's breath left her body in short huffs. She narrowed her eyes at the sudden jubilant demeanor of her mentor. _'I still loss, why are we celebrating.'_ The girl grabbed the sheet, quickly opening it to see the contents.

**_Medical Quirk Licensing Examination Results  
Name: Kenshiro Miyasaki  
Status: Passed_**

"You're a smart one, aren't you?" Snipe said, a slight humor to his tone shocking the girl. "If only you used that brain of yours to calculate your attacks then we wouldn't be stuck with playing guns."

"Yeah." She let out a small smug smile, sweat dripping down her forehead like a mini waterfall. The mood lifted considerably but there was still that gnawing emptiness in her chest. Her expression then fell into a frown as the feeling washed over her. For a moment the teacher thought that it was something he said or another memory her mind remembered. Miyasaki spoke in a hushed whisper. "I'd like to think that I'm kind of smarter than you." The girl saw her mentor flinch at the statement, hands motioning for his gun before firing another round.

Tomorrow came too soon.

Recovery girl oriented her about the annual check-up for students and how she was supposed to handle the boys since '_It is too much work for her youthful stride'_. Aside from that, Aizawa-san told her to treat this as a learning experience. '_Widen your knowledge on quirks and the like'_ He begrudgingly uttered. Well that was clearly an understatement. Miyasaki was scribbling the tenth portfolio observations that day, her lungs already winded from trying to reprimand the third years to stay still while she did her job. The only sort of rest she had was now walking away, his dark blue hair fading from her view as he nervously excused himself out of the office.

The girl leaned back into her seat, slim fingers immediately supporting her head with telltales of a migraine blossoming. The next patient entered with a slight rattle and she could have thrown her stethoscope at him right then and there. '_Control yourself'_ She whispered. _'You've already caused a fair share of trouble, no need to add another feather to your cap.'_

Miyasaki tried her hardest to keep a cheerful front, which was not her forte might she say, her voice too enthusiastically disgusting. "Hi, My name's Kenshiro Miyasaki and I'll be helping you out in the procedure. It's a little vital signs check so may I request you to take off your shir-"

Calloused hands went to encase her slim ones and the girl could have sworn that she was instinctively grabbing something sharp like the pen lying just beneath her table. But it was too late for that grim reminder, now black beady eyes were looking expectantly at her. "So you're Miyachan!" The young man in question had blonde hair styled in gentle upward spikes and was positively ripped like a bodybuilder. It took all of her resolve not to stare at the mass of muscle, mouth closing consequently. "Eri likes you so much, she's always looking for you when I come visit her and I'm kind of jealous but thank you for looking after her!" He beamed at her, like a child, a ray of pure sunshine.

Miyasaki couldn't help but blush through her pursed lips.

She yanked her hand back, sliding her left palm to rub at the nape of her own neck. "You're welcome, I guess." Her usual spiteful snark was gone, well it had been gone for a few days now since the reveal of her past, but who knows? It might come back pretty soon if this man child tested her. "She's a sweet girl."

That response invited another string of questions to which the girl didn't particularly mind but still hated. "You're trying to make her smile, right?" She peered over her documents while the student babbled on. So this was Togata Mirio, Eri's savior. "I saw the little trinkets you're bringing her."

"Yes." Miyasaki replied bluntly. "Midoriya told me you're bringing her to the school festival." It seems like every time her mouth closed shut, Togata seemed to open.

"Yes!" The boy leaned towards the girl, the table now a barricade between them. Mirio couldn't hide his excitement over her and he let it show. She was the one assigned to his case after all. "She told me you want to give her a tour around the school, too!"

"Ah." There was a slight creak that resounded in the room. Both of their eyes focused on the furniture. "Can you please calm down, you're breaking the table." Slight venom traced her tone but the boy didn't really mind.

Mirio's expression mellowed down into one of embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just excited." He watched as Miyasaki stood to examine him, a stethoscope in hand and a checklist on the other. The boy took this as an opportunity to talk to her. "Ever since I lost my powers I've been kind of skeptical that I'll get it back since Eri's quirk is hard to train."

She raised a brow at him, a sudden guilt washing over the girl. "We can't push through with the training for now." '_because we can't risk my instability_' Miyasaki meant to say. "My body is not yet ready." If only she could tell him the truth, that she was too afraid to talk to Eri in fear that she'll shy away from who she really was.

Mirio could only nod, his signature smile unwavering. "Take your time." Out of curiosity, Miyasaki placed a hand on his shoulder. The girl wanted to know what she was dealing with, if she could deal with it, and how grave the quirk gene scars are. "You know, you're my greatest glimmer of hope. You've given yourself so willingly even if you knew that there's a possibility that she'll take away your powers."

A steady hand jerked away. Mirio looked up towards the girl, her violet eyes stoic yet there was some kind of shock registering in the way she grabbed a hold of her stethoscope. "D-Don't romanticize me." Miyasaki cleared her throat.

"Huh?"

She was afraid to meet his eyes, too afraid that she'll say the wrong thing. His quirk genes were gone, there's no trace left and she didn't know where to begin. "I'm not a saint that can do miracles. I'm just doing my job, as a healthcare provider."

The young man laughed at this. For a moment the girl thought that he knew he wasn't going to get his quirk back but he grabbed a hold of her hand once again and placed it on top of his heart. "and as a hero." Mirio smiled as he saw the gentle blush spreading across the girl's features. "my hero and Eri's hero and the hero for the people that you helped. You're more heroic than you believe you are, Miyasaki."

Miyasaki paused for a second, the boy's heart beat gently thrumming on the tips of her fingers. Hero, she's never been called that by someone she didn't know. "Togata-san." For a brief moment she caught herself smiling but her expression immediately stilled. "Please calm down your heart rate is spiking up."

"I'm sorry!"

The girl let him face away from her, beady eyes now staring straight on the wall as she worked her fingers to check on any broken bones or such. Miyasaki tried to hide the smile that was blossoming on her lips. He saw her as a hero, it was quite childish really. The girl knew she was far from that but maybe, she did want to be seen as such. No fancy cape, no flashy quirk - just the simple and mundane Miyasaki with her snarky mouth and her secret compassion for others.

Maybe it was wishful thinking that made her say it, but she needed more of that in her life. "We'll get your powers back, I promise." _'Thank you for believing in me.'_

Mirio beamed from his seat. "Well, I'm really honored that a medical practitioner of my time will be the one to handle my case, you know first years-"

"Can you please stop talking for a moment."

* * *

**_A/N: This was so long again I had to cut it into two chapters. I said there was Shinsou in this but it was too long and the updates will be posted shortly within the week! Expect our angry dandelion and sleepyboi Shinsou for real. Thank you also to emocean and bbymojo for the comments and for the support this fanfic has been getting. I appreciate you all!_**

**_Also, I wanted to ask you guys this question, a slight hint for the chapters to come;_**

**_ Do you prefer dancing or singing?_**

**_Until then!_**


	9. of dreams and dandelions

**OF DREAMS AND DANDELIONS**

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was more than pissed - he was extremely furious.

"Why the fuck do we have to do this." The boys lined up near the west clinic, chairs all set for each student to take a seat while waiting. Bakugou sat next to Kirishima and Todoroki who had conveniently chosen to ignore him because of the little stunt he did in their supplementary classes. The blonde took a hold of the medical papers, glaring at the name written on the bottom of a blank signature. Rumors spread around the campus that there was a new student nurse and he knew exactly who it was. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that she almost murdered one of her classmates?!"

'_And she took away my quirk_' He almost mumbled but Bakugou didn't want to admit that he panicked that day. Never in a thousand years would they see his resolve crumble.

Todoroki took this as an opportunity to run his mouth against the screaming blonde. "Coming from you, Bakugou?"

Crimson eyes widened at the retort. Bakugou raised one of his fists, threatening to hit the boy who didn't even flinch at the action. "Shut your hole half and half!" He screamed in his face like always. Todoroki was used to his loud tendencies and his insults. He was about to scold him again but the intercom called out the blonde's name consequently.

Meanwhile, Miyasaki lost all her will to keep a happy front just because the purple pervert had the audacity to stare at her boobs for the duration of their check-up. She realized it too late, slender fingers grabbing a hold of his hair balls and forcefully yanking it out of his scalp with a satisfying "pop". It bled from the very action and she had to heal it for him but the kid didn't dare raise his eyes ever again.

The girl let out an exhausted sigh, propping her chin on the palm of her right hand. Slender fingers went to scribble in the observation for Mineta, eyes focused on the very action. "Kenshiro Miyasaki, I'll be helping you out in this procedure. It's just a short vital sign check up so please take your shirt off and place it on the rack provided."

There was a loud guttural growl that followed. Miyasaki looked up only to see the person she was dreading to meet.

Bakuguo fucking Katsuki. In the damn flesh.

The blonde boy jutted his finger to press on the girl's forehead. She flinched but made no motion to move. Violet eyes glared at him from her seat. "Just to put this out, I don't fucking trust you with what you're doing, okay." His voice hurt her ears and he made the weirdest expression when angry but the aroma of burnt caramel filled the room. It was the only pleasant thing about him.

Miyasaki only slumped back into her seat. She was too tired to deal with this. Grabbing the license that was issued to her three days ago, she placed it in front of the furious boy who just stood there. "I already have a medical license." And as if the god of mischief decided to visit her that day, the girl's lips tugged into a small grin. "If it bothers you so much, I don't like noisy people. Your scrawny little muscles won't impress me, either."

In the flurry of the moment, Bakugou dove, the table hindering him from possibly strangling the girl. "What did you say!" He willed small explosions in his palm, inching closer towards her face. "I'm going to blast you off, you little shit." It was a low growl, his throat rumbling at the words.

Miyasaki raised a thin brow. She placed her finger on the palm of his explosive hand, not really minding the heat, and used her quirk to temporary halt his power transmissions. She's been improving her cell manipulation while she checked on the students, mostly in secret. Bakugou let out a surprised sound, staring at the finger before yanking his hand away. "Yeah, do that and we'll both get kicked out." She shooed him away, pointing at the rack where he was supposed to place his clothes. "Now be a good little sport so I can move on to the other kids."

Bakugou proceeded to do such, not really quietly because he grumbled every time the girl would raise another apparatus for vital signs check. She was now surveying his height and weight when Miyasaki noticed how passionate he was glaring at her, teeth out and eyebrows furrowed.

The girl let out a mocking smile before pulling one of the chairs towards them. "You look at me as if I murdered your whole family." He motioned for him to sit which he replied with balling his hands and a low threat. 'Don't tell me what to do, extra.' She heard him grumble. "Look, as much as I'm pissed at you, I still need to apologize for the thing in the stadium. I get it, I scared you-"

Bakugou interrupted her with a click of his tongue. "Don't flatter yourself." The intensity of the statement made the girl flinch but she was quick to grab the needle before he noticed. "You don't scare me."

"I scare you." Out of spite, Miyasaki held the empty needle up only to feel her wrists getting encased with calloused hands. She smiled at the reaction. "See." There was a sense of satisfaction in knowing that the tough guy was afraid of a small prick.

Bakugou didn't let her hands go, if this was some kind of sick joke he was not buying it. "Do that and I'll make sure you and the generations after you will regret it."

The girl wriggled out of his grasp, earning a loud groan from the boy. "Blood test, as issued by the school." She tried to keep her face blank but her lips failed her. A small smug smile found its way towards her features. Annoying Bakugou Katsuki was more entertaining than she thought.

Miyasaki prepared his arm with the tourniquet, the muscles bulging in parts where stress was put on. She had to admit it though, most of the hero course boys had bodies that women can drool at all day. Even Midoriya with his sweet smile and gentle nature was ripped underneath his softness. She might be considered a pervert from the way the girl checked them out but she had no choice right? It was her job after all.

Just when her mind relinquished the thought of seeing Todoroki's muscles, which surprised her by the way, Bakugou decided to cut her off her reverie. "Do you really have to be that featherlight with your touches!"

Miyasaki's back straightened, the cotton swab flying towards the trash can with a slight shock. She tried to regain her composure, mentally slapping herself for the warmth in her now flushed cheeks. The girl turned towards the boy with a frown. "Why? Are you ticklish?" She plunged the needle, some satisfaction to the way it punctured his skin, and extracted a small sample of blood. "Do my fingers bother you that much?"

Bakugou was starting to get annoyed with how her mouth had a retort for everything he said. Usually women would shy away from him, considering his threats as scary and dangerous, but this stupid girl had the audacity to not back down. As if he didn't knock her out in the stadium. "Can you go any faster?!"

She pulled back, filling a circular container with his sample of blood. "You're an impatient mother fucker, aren't you?" Miyasaki disposed of the needle, grabbing her checklist and handing it out to him for his signature. At least the hellish part of the day was done, hopefully. "I'm still part of your evaluation so whatever shit show you're coming up with is all recorded."

"Do I look like I care." Bakugou handed her list back, an angry scribble on the bottom of her paper. Their fingers touched briefly and it took all Miyasaki's resolve not to make him puke. Just a headache would be enough to teach him a lesson. She quickly diluted his vessels and then shrunk it back, Bakugou's firm hands flying towards his head in muted shock. "What the fuck."

Miyasaki only smiled sweetly at him before signing his papers, signaling the end of the check up. "If you don't want your brain getting mushed then I suggest you be more kind to other people."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"I like to see you try."

The girl almost screamed when she felt herself being lifted up by the collar. She was pinned against the wall, her checklist laid forgotten on the ground. "I don't care if you're a girl." Bakugou inched closer, his nose almost touching hers. His breath left in agitated puffs that prickled the girl's skin. But even if the threat was real and the violence evident, Miyasaki wanted to laugh at how sweet he smelled up close. It was such a stark contrast. "I'm going to beat you up one day and I'll ruin your pretty little face, scatterbrain."

The girl didn't think, didn't even motion to escape. She's been here before and she won't make the same mistake twice. The rush of adrenaline took the best of her snarky mouth and she just replied with a lame, "Well, I'll be waiting."

Bakugou punched the wall, releasing her and grabbing his shirt in one swift motion. Miyasaki stood in shock, gentle fingers flying towards her collar. Her body still trembled as she willed herself to calm down. What was that? Why the hell did she say that? Now she was pretty sure she's going to die in the hands of Katsuki Bakugou.

'_Well_,' Her mind looked towards the brighter side. _'At least he called you pretty.'_ She almost laughed at the thought but her heart still pounded like she just ran a marathon. Miyasaki willed her nerves to calm down with her quirk. She really had to control her impulses next time. The girl let out a frustrated sigh, she clicked on the intercom microphone and started to call out the next name.

"Hi!" The redhead with the bubbly smile came into view. "You're the new student nurse, right?"

Miyasaki only smiled before wordlessly proceeding to the check-up regime.

It was past eight in the night when she wrapped up all her observations, bordering near nine in the evening when she reached the door room. The girl cupped the light switch of the common area, hoping to grab a bite first before she proceeded to her room. Her classmates were kind enough to set aside a ratio of their dinner but that's not really what she craved for tonight. Miyasaki let out an agitated sigh.

She wanted cereal so badly.

The student found her way towards the kitchen, a familiar purple figure looming over the corner with a bowl in hand. She knew Shinsou Hitoshi but the only interaction they managed to have for the past three weeks was when he brought a stray cat to his room. Miyasaki wordlessly watched him walk by the hallways that night, a nod acknowledging his presence before slipping in the elevator. She didn't know what pushed her to start out a conversation despite her weariness. "Shinsou?"

The perpetually tired boy looked up from his seat, bored eyes staring at the girl with disinterest. "Kenshiro." He replied, watching the approaching figure stop momentarily.

"What are you doing here?"

Shinsou's eyes narrowed. "I'm eating."

"but it's nine in the evening." That was stupid, of course he was eating. It's not like he was studying in the kitchen, a cereal bowl in hand and in full pajamas. '_It's not that obvious, Miyasaki.'__  
_  
The boy only clicked his tongue at the statement. He looked her up and down, still dressed in her standard training gear. "I could say the same about you." Shinsou suddenly felt bits of cereal logged in his throat. He debated whether to sip his milk or grab a glass of water but that was too tedious and he was beginning to feel the tell tales of his sleepiness. The boy smirked at the thought that followed. "Snipe-san held you up?"

Miyasaki rolled her eyes as she absentmindedly replied. "Momentarily, but it's more paperwork." Just when she was about to prepare her own meal, the girl felt as if a pair of eyes bore holes at the back of her head. She spaced out consequently, hands reaching for a glass and the pitcher of water in the fridge. Miyasaki tried to stop her actions but it seems like she wasn't in control of her own body. She went back to grace Shinsou with the cup she managed to fill.

The boy only raised a brow at her, taking the cup and giving it a chug. Miyasaki realized too late that she was brainwashed, balled fists now threatening to punch the boy. "Can you at least ask permission to brainwash me next time?!"

Shinsou opened his mouth to speak but his words never came. He closed it once again, filling in the weirdness of the statement with a smug smile. "That's a bizarre request."

The girl only huffed. She wanted her cereal and she didn't want to deal with him anymore. She was beginning to feel the effect of her quirk, the drowsiness tugging at her lids. "I'm too tired for this shit."

Miyasaki helped herself with a serving, going back to the table where the boy sat and wordlessly proceeded to eat. Soon the silence grew uncomfortable and the pang of loneliness came. She was tired but she was also pretty much on her own, only allowing herself to talk to Eri and occasionally Midoriya and her friendship didn't extend to any one else. Reo could be another but they rarely talked through phone calls figuring there's not much to talk about. She took this as an opportunity to open up to Shinsou considering that he was pretty alone too and he might have his uses soon. Miyasaki cleared her throat. "So, how's Aizawa-san like as a trainer?"

The boy's head snapped with a quick turn, purple eyes glaring at her as if she just insulted him. A surprised squeak was heard coming from the girl in question but was soon overridden by a series of coughing. "How did you know he was training me?"

Miyasaki beat her chest, trying to cough out the pieces of cereal she unexpectedly swallowed. "H-He told me." She downed the milk from the bowl, an unlady-like action that earned a disgusted glance from Shinsou. "Is it supposed to be some kind of secret?"

Purple eyes narrowed. If Aizawa trusted her enough to tell her then he supposed there was no reason to make a fuss about it. "No." He looked away, his right hand supporting his chin. He was supposed to excuse himself but he thought of brainwashing Miyasaki once again to do the dishes, or maybe convince her to at least clean up his, too.

"You're planning to transfer to the hero course?" Another question from the girl. She was awfully talkative for someone who was supposedly "tired."

"Why would you care?" He replied, still not meeting her eyes.

Miyasaki played with the remnants of her soggy treat. She was tired enough to not put a filter into what she was saying. Loneliness was a bitch and maybe it was the reason why her mouth refused to stop talking. "Snipe-san asked if I really wanted to become a hero but I told him I was an awful person to begin with."

This caught Shinsou's attention. He knew Miyasaki was a delinquent and a trouble-maker, Aizawa warned him about that. Though it seems as if she was more apologetic about her behavior than accepting. He didn't put out his interest but he willed her to speak once more. "And why would I care?"

Miyasaki let out a throaty laugh at his lack of response. She felt like an idiot, like a lonely crackhead talking to her bedroom walls but at least Shinsou was listening. "It never crossed my mind but I knew I wanted to correct all the things I've done wrong and apparently I found out there's a lot more than I remembered." The girl raised a finger to prove a point but was soon discouraged when she saw the boy looking away. She still spoke, she still wanted someone to hear her feelings, to at least validate what she felt. "but I remembered Eri and suddenly, my reason sounded too trivial. Then I realized, I wanted to save my mom and Togata-san and Akio-san and the list just started going on and on." She smiled at her cereal as if Eri was there and Togata-san was smiling back at her again. _'My hero'_ He had called her.

Shinsou took this as an opportunity to actually spare her a glance. Miyasaki was not really much to look at. She was too lean and small to be considered intimidating and she still had a long way to go in terms of physical beauty but her presence filled in the room like a distinct sound - a certain sad echo with hopeful undertones.

She let out a small laugh, her eyes crinkling and her features lighting up for a brief moment. The boy caught himself staring but he quickly focused his attention on the window. "I never really cared so much when I was in Musutafu Medical Highschool, I guess the whole hero thing just rubbed on me."

There was a few seconds of silence. Just when Miyasaki was positively convinced that Shinsou didn't give a flying fuck about what she said, he spoke out. "Your quirk is... cell manipulation?"

The girl turned to look at him, his eyes were still not meeting hers but his fingers tapped the table as if waiting for an answer. Her lips curled up once again before following the boy's gaze. "Not a flashy one, I know."

Their eyes met and a small ghost of a smile traced the boy's features. "Who cares about flashy."

Miyasaki beamed, her mischievous demeanor once again getting the best of her. "So we're more alike than we think we are." Her eyes darted from Shinsou's purple hair to her more lighter locks. "aside from the hair color, that is."

"I still don't like you." He added while collecting her plate to wash.

"The feeling is mutual."

"But you're not that bad."

Miyasaki followed him to the sink, leaned on the refrigerator and watched him clean the dishes. He looked tired and overworked, just like her, but a little more serene. She stuck her tongue out, eyes starting to feel heavy once again. "I wish I could say the same about you but you brainwashed me, you selfish purple gremlin."

"If there's a gremlin in this school it would be obviously you."

"At least I go out of my room." A long yawn followed.

"At least I don't cause trouble." The boy finished off the dishes, only to find his lavender classmate now seating where she stood, eyes closed and off to dreamland. "If you're going to fall asleep on the fridge I'm not carrying you."

"Yeah, just leave me here like the heartless cat stealing purple freak you are." Miyasaki mumbled, perfectly comfortable in the way her head rested on the space between the sink and the fridge.

Shinsou clicked his tongue before grabbing both of her wrists. She was fairly heavy for her size, clumsy feet tumbling to the nearest stool for the smaller people of their class. "Come on, lavender." The boy motioned for her to stand on it.

Miyasaki glared at him through half lidded eyes. "Don't call me that, we're both a shade of violet." She would have stopped to laugh at her own joke but her partner turned his heel as he motioned for her to be carried. She raised another neat brow at the action. "We aren't children, Shinsou. I don't need a piggy back ride."

Shinsou rolled his eyes. He was trying to be nice for once in his life and all he gets is this bullshit. The boy didn't know why he decided to even volunteer carrying her but it was faster this way. He didn't want to deal with a girl tripping on her sneakers. "Just shut up and get on my back."

Miyasaki only yawned as she wordlessly hooked her legs with Shinsou's arms. She steadied herself with his shoulders, placing a firm hand as the boy bounced slightly to test the weight. "Why are you so talkative, Shinsou?" She rested her head on the crook of his neck, not really caring if he found it ticklish or not.

Shinsou raised his brow. He was just replying, frankly the girl was doing most of the talking. "Trust me, this is the most I've ever said to a person in a while."

Miyasaki only hummed, her breaths steadying as her partner started walking towards the elevator. In her half-asleep state she started to mumble. "Am I an awful person..." She rubbed her eyes, something wet stuck to her skin. "for doing those things?"

Shinsou was somber and contemplating, he knew perfectly well why she felt that way. He's been there before. "We all make mistakes, Kenshiro." The boy went to press their number but it seems like the floor was not the only thing they both shared in common. "We just have to learn from it."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so Hitoshi is here to take your girl. Honestly this sleepyboi is one of my fav characters too and his personality blends well with Miyasaki's snarkiness because boy can he keep up. And I figured out that Bakugou's favorite thing to do is pinning Miyasaki to the wall every chance he gets. Thank you to bbymojo, akagami hime chan, frenchie is french and rynxenvy for the reviews! And I also thank you all for surge of views, follows and favorites this story has been getting! I really appreciate it.**_

_**Updates will be every Saturday starting April 18 since I'm going back to college after the lifted quarantine. I might be able to write two chapters next week but it depends since I have a ton of unfinished take homes I decided to postpone. Well! good news is the next chapter features Todoroki! You really have a lot to look forward to, it might get sweet, it might get spicy and Shinsou is there to groan at it.**_

_**Last question! How do you find the writing so far? Is it too much, should I cut off some sentences and the like? Personally, I feel like it's kind of bulky? Any feedback would be appreciated!**_

_**Until then!**_


	10. all hail the ice prince

**ALL HAIL THE ICE PRINCE**

* * *

Snipe stopped by the clinic to inform the student of the changes he did to their training routine.

He told Miyasaki that she'll eventually have to take a break since she was balancing her studies, nurse duties and the experimentation on Eri's quirk. With this, Snipe called upon the help of Aizawa and his expertise in scheduling. The girl raised a brow as they ran down the agreement to train with Shinsou Hitoshi. Meetings were pushed in the evenings of Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Any solo training will be her own jurisdiction.

She almost laughed at the thought of trying to help Shinsou, as if this wasn't help enough, firm hands holding on to the things she volunteered to buy for his cat. Miyasaki just asked if he needed anything from the store and this shameless purple freak had a whole list pending. She should have straight out left him right then and there but his cat, which he has now named Elsbeth, clung unto her like a precious fur ball. She spotted the purple-haired boy from a far, brows acknowledging her presence through angling up. Miyasaki marched to where he was standing, shoved the plastic bags filled to the brim with cat essentials and growled. "For Elsbeth"

The girl didn't meet his eyes, too ashamed of the fact that Shinsou successfully bribed her with a cat's affection. The purple-haired boy only smirked as he examined the contents of the bag and as soon as his jubilant expression crossed his face, the quicker it was gone. He stared in horror at one of its canisters. Why was there infant formula milk in it? "I'm not raising a child, lavender. It's a kitten."

Miyasaki narrowed her eyes, grabbing the item in question and putting some emphasis on the word cat milk. "Do you seriously think that I'm that dumb?" Their eyes met momentarily and the girl leaned in, catching Shinsou off-guard. He sunk into the wall with a confused expression, hands instinctively landing on her shoulders to push her away. Miyasaki checked if the perimeter was clear and sent him a weird look before whispering her teacher's orders. "Gym gamma, later. Aizawa-san's orders."

Shinsou's shoulders relaxed at the revelation of her intentions. "Okay." He stepped to the right, turning his heel to face away from her. She was seriously getting too comfortable with his presence and he didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He touched the back of his neck, giving it a gentle rub before addressing the other person. "and stop invading my personal space."

The girl only rolled her eyes, tongue stuck out to spite the retreating figure. "No thank you?" She screamed from the other end of the hall. Shinsou only looked back to snarl at her, one hand holding the bag and the other shooing her away.

Miyasaki always had her lunch in the clinic, staring silently at the empty beds and enjoying the peace the solitude brought. She wasn't really big on shared tables seeing as her only 'friend' went back to the dorms to tend for his pet. The girl grabbed the tray of food, looked around for a spare table but decided immediately against it. Maybe a little shut eye would be beneficial with the remaining time. She was about to leave the cafeteria, a small smile playing on her lips at the thought of sleeping, when a hand stopped her from going any further. She instinctively glared at the owner only to find out that it was Uraraka who grabbed her, a sweet smile adorning her features.

"Miyachan! Come sit with us." She positively beamed, wide doe like eyes looking expectantly at her. The girl cocked a brow at the nickname that was exclusively for Eri. Maybe Midoriya addressed her as such out of habit. Her glare was immediately replaced with an apologetic grin at the thought of the stranger.

Miyasaki hesitated for a moment. "I'm fi-" Her eyes darted to a waving green figure surrounded by a group of people. She was quick enough to notice that Todoroki Shouto was among them, stopping herself from actually smiling at the sight of him. Damn her childish crush on this boy. She didn't even have time to process, her lips immediately answered with a sudden "Yeah, sure".

Just when she thought Uraraka couldn't get any cuter, the bubbly girl grabbed her free hand and led her towards her friends. They all said their greetings while Miyasaki awkwardly waved her hand, eyeing the empty spot near Todoroki and deciding to actually sit beside him. "Ah, hello again."

"So Miyach-" Midoriya's eyes darted from Todoroki, to Miyasaki, to Todoroki once again before letting out a look of surprise. The girl only narrowed her eyes as she dove into her plate, silencing the green-haired kid. "Miya! what's your class going to do for the School Festival?"

Miyasaki shrugged. She wasn't really involved in the planning since her training and supplementary classes were keeping her busy enough. "I heard it was a haunted house exhibit? I can't help much since I have supplementary classes and training." She almost choked at the thought of seeing Shinsou dressed as a ghost, his already tired appearance complementing it. "Honestly, with Shinsou in it, it won't take too much effort. He already looks half way through inevitable death."

Miyasaki grinned then looked up, expecting everyone to take a part in her joke but was only met with open-eyed stares. "You're friends with Shinsou-kun?" It was Midoriya who broke the silence.

She immediately looked down on her plate, playing with the contents as she gave them a half-hearted shrug. Even the heroes had some kind of prejudice against the poor guy. Suddenly, the girl felt as if she didn't belong here. "I won't exactly say that but we're working on it." It was something Shinsou would have said also.

A familiar voice then called out. "Kenshiro-san" Her head snapped to the origin, thankful that she had an opportunity to dodge the awkward social situation. It was the girl from the student council which she couldn't put a name on. She did introduce herself in one of her trips to the clinic but Miyasaki had a bad habit of not remembering names. The officer then turned to the whole table. "1A"

Miyasaki placed her chopsticks down, offering her attention to the person. "Hm?"

The mysterious girl smiled, taking extra effort to approach the figure with one of her flyers. The student nurse accepted it without even knowing what this was all about. "I wanted to talk to you about the school festival." Miyasaki scanned the flyer. She could see Todoroki in her peripheral vision leaning in to check what it was but immediately acted against it. This caused the girl's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. "You see, we have this beauty pageant and we were thinking if you wanted to join?"

Before Miyasaki could protest, already quick hands shoving the flyer back, Uraraka interrupted the action. "Miyachan, you should join! I bet Eri wants to see you on stage." She said cheerfully as if it was easy to be part of one of the most awaited events.

Violet eyes widened as a scoff was released. They seriously thought she was fit for a pageant? Miyasaki with her perpetual scowl and average looks. Let's not even mention her too lean body brought by weeks of non-stop training. "Me? I'm not really the pageant type -"

The other girl seemed to not listen to her pleas and it kind of pissed her off. As much as she wanted to be kind to kind people, their coaxing was just uncomfortable to sit through. "If you join we'll help you out!"

The lilac haired student pursed her lips, gave her head a firm shake and slumped back into her seat. "Thank you for extending the offer but I'm really not interested." She gave a nice little smile before letting herself scowl again.

Midoriya saw the sudden change of demeanor but his words flew out before he could process it. "What do you think, Todoroki-kun?"

"Hm?" The poor boy looked up from his soba meal, surprised that he was actually dragged into the conversation.

Midoriya felt daggers being directed at him but he had to commit to his actions. Eri would love to see Miyachan on stage and her performance can serve as a back up plan if she still didn't feel like smiling because of their music. "Should Miyasaki join?"

Todoroki took a few seconds to chew on his food before talking. He noticed how the girl fell silent beside him, as if waiting for his answer. "It depends on her." He grabbed another string of noodle and carefully picked it up, not before adding a few more thoughts to his decision. "Since she can't help in their exhibit, she has to make up for her involvement eventually."

To make matters worse, their blue haired class representative chimed in. "I personally agree with this, a student should never neglect their duties in extra-curricular manners."

Miyasaki was a blushing mess. Usually she was so calm and collected, thinking of smart comebacks to every question, but this time it was different. She was trying to be nice to strangers even if they crossed the line. And maybe she did have to eventually make up for her lack of involvement these past few weeks. She threw her hands up in an exasperated manner. "Fine, I guess I have no choice." The girl could hear Midoriya and Uraraka cheer. She straightened her back and mumbled begrudgingly. "...since you had to rub it on my face."

The root of all her suffering then spoke out. "It's settled then. I'll sign you up immediately!" The officer thanked the table, momentarily stopping to gather some details about the contestant.

Midoriya let out a big grin as the class representative and Uraraka excused themselves out of the cafeteria. "That's great, Miyachan! You can tell Eri about it!"

"Yeah." She wanted to hide and maybe find a ditch to die in. Miyasaki didn't mean to growl at the boy but it's hard to not fall back into her habits. "and if I do so much to lose my dignity I'm throwing you down with it."

The green kid immediately let out a strained chuckle before following after his friends. That left her with Todoroki who was silently finishing off the remnants of his noodles.

There was a sudden buzz coming from the table. Both eyes darted towards the mobile device with the name Midoriya Izuku displayed on the screen. The boy picked up his phone and read through the contents, Miyasaki looking away to give him the privacy he needs.

"Kenshiro" He then called out, that familiar deep tone shooting right through her senses.

She pretended to snap out of thinking, head turning to look at those heterochromatic eyes. Why the hell did he find this guy attractive? Why can't she just have a decent conversation with him like what a normal Miyasaki would do? "Yup?"

It was hard to tell what he was thinking. Miyasaki had only seen those handsome features morph into two facial expressions - intense and more intense. Her heart was doing somersaults and her mind was practically screaming at her to move away because he was going to scold her for scaring off Midoriya. She heard his phone automatically lock before the young man decided to speak. "You haven't texted me."

Miyasaki let out the breath she didn't know was holding. "Ah shit, I forgot." Her hands instinctively flew to the side of her cheeks, not really sure if she was embarrassed that she forgot or flustered because he remembered. "Did you want something?"

They stood up at the same time, Todoroki volunteering to take her tray to the disposing area. First her bags, then her tray, what's next? her heart? "Actually, Midoriya wanted me to check on you." His lips slightly perked up with a ghost of grin. If Miyasaki blinked she would have missed it. "He thinks that you're starting to get annoyed with him."

'Well, that's not a first' She thought. "I just don't like it when people push me but it's fine, I am participating at the end of the day." She wanted to tell him that it was a genuinely bad idea but maybe he wouldn't care anyway. "and I'll be sure to text you later, I promise."

They reached their destination, Todoroki sorting out the plates before addressing the girl once more. "Don't you have training?"

Miyasaki beamed at the statement. "Yeah." The girl genuinely wanted to show him how they trained her, at least that was something that she was proud of even if she perfectly knew that this boy had more combating experience. "at gym gamma. Do you want to check it out?" Her eyes widened momentarily when she realized the audacity of her offer and was quick enough to make up an excuse. "if you're not busy, that is."

The boy only nodded his head as he motioned to go the other way. "I'll see to it."

Later into the day, Miyasaki let out all her pent-up embarrassment in training. She unleashed a sharp scream as her feet met the wall, giving her more height to flip higher than simply starting on the floor. Firm hands punched the air while her legs attempted to kick a superficial being which she figured out was a projection of herself. Why was she so tackless and stupid _'want to check it out?_' her fucking ass. What's so appealing about watching her get beaten to pulp with rubber bullets?

Little to the girl's knowledge, the two mentors watched her closely from the bleachers. Aizawa noticed how Miyasaki bulked up a little, her jumps were cleaner and her flips even more powerful. Not to mention how she started climbing the restructured arena with surprising ease and vigor. "Your kid improved a lot."

"She did." Snipe nodded. He saw her train non-stop, now managing to actually land a few bullets on him. The teacher turned to Aizawa who was shooting a text to his trainee. "That's a good thing, right?"

The gruff looking man only shrugged. "For most parts."

Snipe's attention then darted towards the door where two figures came in. He spotted the familiar red and white hair of Todoroki Shouto. "Isn't that your student?" This time he pointed at him. "that Todoroki kid?"

Meanwhile, Shinsou found the figure looming over the entrance. He narrowed his eyes at Todoroki before angling his head up. "Oi, lavender!" The purple-haired boy called out.

Miyasaki was currently in the middle of a flip, her feet coming in contact with uneven pavement when the scream caught her off guard. Her footing slipped causing her to tumble down a high area. The girl rolled out to minimize damage, her body sitting right across the origin of the sound.

"Shinsou!" Miyasaki reprimanded, dusting off the telltales of dirt on her training clothes. She looked up to scold him, only to be surprised with mismatched eyes staring down on her. "Todoroki-kun?" The girl was quick on her feet, pushing down the redness of her cheeks with her quirk. "I didn't expect you'd actually come."

Todoroki shook his head, an action that confused her. "I came here for Aizawa-san, I wanted to ask him something."

"Ah, of course." Miyasaki didn't hide her embarrassment, mouth opening and closing itself to think of another statement to mask the disappointed tone in her voice. She then heard a scoff at her side, violet eyes now glaring at the cause of her whole tumbling fiasco. "This right here is Shinsou Hitoshi. Shinsou, Todoroki, Todoroki, Shinsou."

Shinsou clicked his tongue as he looked away, quite surprised that she bothered to introduce him. "I know him."

"You do?"

Shinsou turned his heel, not wanting to be part of this conversation. "From the sports festival and he's Endeavor's son, who wouldn't?" His tone was taunting but he didn't commit to it. No use in stirring up a fight. "I'm going ahead." He started to walk away from them, his hand going to the back of his neck. That was unusual. It looks like Shinsou was controlling himself. Violet eyes followed after the retreating figure.

It took a moment for her to notice how intensely Todoroki was glaring at the boy. "You should watch your mouth around him." He said out of the blue.

Miyasaki narrowed her eyes. "He's harmless." She knew she had a crush on Todoroki but that didn't excuse the fact that they were hard on Shinsou. Maybe Shinsou was really an asshole too but he's trying to act nice, at least to her. "A little cold but he's a nice guy." _'Just like you'_ The girl wanted to add out of impulse.

Todoroki turned to look at her. "Aizawa-"

"He's there. Let me walk with you." Miyasaki knew this boy was bad at communicating. She texted him with a message earlier and the only reply she got was a lame 'Ok'. The only thing that kept her from actually not giving a two shit about him is that Midoriya said that he's pretty awkward. Miyasaki's lips curled at the thought. Of course, she had to have a crush on one of the school's brooding and mysterious heartthrobs. Why can she just be a simple girl and not like him at all? "You're really working hard for the school festival, huh?"

Todoroki nodded. "You should work hard too." This caused the girl to send him a questioning glance. "Midoriya couldn't contain himself when he heard you were joining the beauty contest. He's going to bring Eri to watch."

"Ah-" Before Miyasaki could joke about him always putting Midoriya into their conversations, a loud boom resounded throughout the place. A strong wind fell upon them consequently, causing the girl's hair to slap against her face in a disheveled mess. It looks like one of the worn down pillars finally met its doom.

Miyasaki blinked for a second, hands flying to the hair at the back of her head. Todoroki noticed her struggle and decided to join in, dusting his fingers against her forehead to tuck another stray strand behind her ear. The girl froze in place as she felt the contact. She looked up, wide-violet eyes questioning his advances. Todoroki gave away no emotion, he just stared back as if he didn't just cause another scene in Miyasaki's brain. _Did he not think of how intimate that action was_? Maybe his knowledge on social skills wasn't on parr with his intelligence. "Uraraka also wanted me to tell you that if you need any help the 1A girls are willing to lend a hand." He stepped back, noticing her sudden aversion.

Miyasaki ran her hands through her hair in an attempt to make it presentable. "Thanks." She didn't have the strength to look at him, a warm blush now settling on either side of her cheeks. "I have to go, I'll ring you up if I do need help."

The lilac haired girl ran away from him as fast as she could, leaving the stoic boy a little confused but Todoroki guessed that's how she normally acted. Shinsou noticed the bright flush that bled into her neck and the uneasiness written all across her face. She took a moment to catch her breath, beating her chest as if the pounding of her heart would mellow down at the very action.

Her purple friend took this as an opportunity to spite her. "You got a thing for cold-looking guys?"

Miyasaki narrowed her eyes before breaking out into a soft grin. "I think I like his hotter side more." Her eyes darted towards the expression on Shinsou's face, disgust evident on the way he wrinkled his nose. This caused the girl to roll her eyes. "Don't pretend that you didn't get the joke."

The boy got into an offensive stance, pulling his hand up to protect his face. Miyasaki caught on, stepping back and taking the defensive side. "I like you more when you're not trying to be funny." Shinsou added, extending his fists for a test punch. He was quick to regret what he had just said seeing the mischievous glint on his partner's eyes.

"You like me?"

Shinsou's frown deepened. "Don't push it, lav. I'm not going to steal you away from your ice prince."

Miyasaki's mouth hung open to protest but the boy was quick to take advantage of her state, landing a punch on her shoulder before running towards the arena for a head start in his usual bored fashion. A hot blush resurfaced on her cheeks as she furiously chased after her attacker. "Come back here, you purple gremlin! I'm not done with you!"

* * *

_**A/N: Just a little chapter for cute interactions. Thank you for all your support! I would also like to extend my gratitude to rynxenvy, emocean, akagami hime chan and another guest for the reviews!**_

_**The school festival is just around the block and Miyasaki joins a beauty contest! I haven't outlined the next chapter but I'm pretty sure that there's 1A girls in it! I might fuck around and write smut on my revived tumblr blog "asianmessiah". IF I SUDDENLY DIE THIS IS THE REASON. So check it out and shoot a request!**_

_**Until then!**_


	11. dance while the world burns

**DANCE WHILE THE WORLD BURNS**

* * *

Miyasaki slipped into the 1A dormitory garden, staring at the text Mina sent her yesterday.

She asked Todoroki for her number seeing as it was kind of awkward using him as a messenger than actually talking to the person she needed. The girl was already done with her beauty contest choreography thanks to the streaming platform she based her dance on. However, even with every move hitting the beat, there were still no creative liberties applied to the whole routine. It looked plain and boring when Miyasaki went through it and she decided that she needed more substance than simply having sharp moves.

She hit send on her prior message, notifying the other girl that she was already at their doorstep. Soon enough, the large doors creaked open to reveal a head of pink hair staring at her. Mina's eyes gave her the creeps, there was just something about those black orbs that bothered her too much but her thoughts were not helping at all. The girl shook off her prejudice and let out a smile, casually waving at the host. "Thanks for accepting." Miyasaki slipped in the dormitories, slightly put off at how identical this building looked to 1C dorms.

"No problem!" Mina beamed. She led the visitor towards the living room where the girls flocked together to discuss their upcoming performance. All heads snapped at Mina's voice, faces breaking into smiles at the sight of the lilac haired girl. Miyasaki raised a hand to wave at them. She scanned the room, there were people she didn't recognize in their first meeting but they made no move to introduce themselves. "So you decided to do a dance?" Uraraka was the one to ask this, excitement bubbling in her soft voice.

Miyasaki scratched the back of her head, embarrassed at the idea that she actually had to dance in front of them later. "Yeah, since I can't really showcase my quirk." She turned her heel to reveal the small backpack she carried, unzipping it to show them her only pair of heels she brought with her. It was an absolute pain to practice in but it also helped with her overall stability and balance, to the point where the girl even considered to wear them during training."but I can make my moves appear sharper with high heels."

Mina was impressed by this fact. "That's cool!" She cooed, taking a seat next to the girl with dark hair and an aristocratic posture. The girl remembered her from that one shampoo commercial her classmates let her watch. Her pink haired companion grabbed the speakers, connecting her phone with bluetooth. "You already have a song?"

"Yeah." Miyasaki was handed the device to search up her piece. She opened up the streaming platform, quick fingers typing in the title and pressing play. The song resounded throughout the dorms, an upbeat melody that had few of the girls jumping in their seats. "I have some parts down but I still need help with the musicality."

Uraraka hoped out of the couch, giddy with what can only be anticipation. "Can we see your dance?" She held out her hand to take the phone away, a neat lavender brow raised at her antics.

Miyasaki nodded slowly. She felt her cheeks already getting warm as the girl positioned herself in front. The group leaned in as they watched her get ready, her eyes anywhere but at the audience. "I'm not really good at dancing but I guess I got the gist of it." The song went back to the start, the young lady listening for the first beat she had to hit.

Dancing wasn't really her forte but Miyasaki was a hard worker. She spent extra hours trying to perfect the movements, landing each step with the same fervor she portrayed in training. The first beat played and the girl dropped down low, sliding her hands on her shoulders while still looking at the floor. This caused a reaction from the crowd, 'ooing' at how smoothly she went from bent knees to standing. Miyasaki breezed through the whole routine, swaying her hips when needed to, putting a few pops to her torso and got down on the floor in a suggestive manner which sent the whole room in a crazed panic. She even trained herself to mouth the words for better memorization. However, even though the girl mastered most of her dance there was just something that lacked in her performance and that was the exact reason why she was here. Miyasaki finished with a pose, both arms clutching her waist. Her breaths came out in huffs as she sunk down, suddenly thankful that she didn't try that with her heels.

The crowd stared at her exhausted form, mute shock thick in the atmosphere. She waited for a reaction and the frog girl raised a hand and started to give her insights. "Kero, that was..."

Miyasaki stood up, a hot blush adorning her cheeks. She interrupted the girl before she even got to comment, her voice suddenly turning meek."Bad, I know."

Uraraka jumped out of her seat once again. "Awesome!" She visibly startled her friend with earphones, a sad set of limbs flailing around. The brunette ran to where the other female was, jumping up and down as she grabbed her hand. "You're so good at dancing Miyachan!"

"But it lacks that touchè, you won't win with just sharp moves and lip syncing." Frankly, winning wasn't even a thought Miyasaki entertained. She just wanted to look presentable in front of the crowd. Mina stood up from her position. She grabbed the lilac haired girl's cheeks and squashed it, earning a loud yelp. "You still need some emotion. You look lost in thought than lost in the music."

Miyasaki yanked her face away, hands immediately flying to the stretched out skin to comfort it. "I'm concentrating." She nodded her head towards her back pack, her heels slightly exposed. "I might possibly die if I land with a bad fall."

The aristocratic girl decided to join in the conversation, jutting her finger out as she pointed at the lilac haired girl's feet. "That's actually great! Add a little sexy flare to it and the votes will be flying in no time." She mumbled this in an excited manner, her other classmates whispering 'Momo, no' as she explained the strategy. Apparently they needed to appeal to the boys, showing more skin and the like. Miyasaki hated the idea as soon as she heard it, waving her hand to interrupt the speech.

"Ah, let's not get too sensual, I don't want to cause a possible prison sentence." Considering that she was only sixteen and they had a bunch of legal viewers. The girl was quite confident with her learning abilities, she knew how to rock a sexy routine, but there was just something wrong with having a whole underaged crowd watching you grace the floor like a stripper. "It's a beauty contest not fan service."

The girl who she assumed was Momo whimpered at her denial. "but you're perfect for something sensual! At least you have the whole aesthetic down." She went on her phone to search through the pageant posters, Miyasaki looked really nice in her plaid skirt and chiffon top and Momo needed that picture to further reinforce her point.

"Did you-" The lilac haired girl's face hardened as she tried not to scream at the statement. She began to feel her anger acting up once again at her suggestion. "Did you just call me a whore?"

Momo waved off her tantrum with a sheepish smile, earning a weird stare from the girl. She presented the pageant posters, assuming that Miyasaki hadn't seen it because of the way she squeaked at her picture. "No! I called you pretty."

She stared at the screen. The girl remembered the photoshoot. Her outfit was given by the pageant organizers, her hair falling down in loose curls and her face was mercilessly beaten with powders and the colors. Shinsou was the only one she trusted enough to walk her to the area, telling her that he wanted to go back to the haunted house, but soon stayed at the sight of the girl all dolled up. Miyasaki asked him to delete the quick snaps he took for mockery which also caused the boy to be banned by the production staff. He did leave without prying, not before receiving a nice and firm punch on his shoulder. "I won't really say that, it's because of make-up." She looked really soft and pretty in the picture, a certain innocence surrounding her. Momo tapped on the vote bar and showed her how many likes she garnered through the picture alone.

**1,000+ votes**

One thousand votes was a lot considering Miyasaki didn't have friends. At the side of the screen they can see Momo's mutuals who casted their votes, Midoriya was one of them, Uraraka was another, then a bunch of names that were familiar, and at the very bottom was Todoroki Shouto. Her eyes widened at the name. "Todoroki voted for me?" The girl accidentally said this out loud, earning giggles from the small crowd.

Mina then decided to shoo her friend away, considering that she embarrassed Miyasaki enough. "Now, now, let's work on the facial expression." The crowd scurried back to their places, watching patiently as she tried to contort her face to a somehow alluring expression. Miyasaki failed miserably, even her good attempts looked more sinister than joyful. "Give that flirty hooded eyes." Mina tilted her head back, watching as the lilac haired girl followed after her, a grave glare spread across her features. "No, not too much you'll look like you'll murder someone."

Miyasaki let out a long and dragging sigh. She rested her face on the side of the wall, feeling her muscles loosen up at the very action. Showing emotion was harder than she thought. "I'll do it if it's equivalent to being sexy."

There was a roar of laughter and the girl looked up to see what they were laughing. She knitted her brows in confusion when Miyasaki realized that they found her statement funny.

"Do you always need to kick somebody's butt?" It was Mina who asked this, a fat tear prickling her dark eyes.

The lilac haired girl faced the crowd once again, a smile now adorning her features. "Look, it's my first time, okay? Musutafu Medical High doesn't host these kinds of ceremonies. We're already pretentious as we are, add in a contest and then it's pure chaos." She then tried to silence their giggles, waving a hand in front of them almost too desperately. "Besides, '_throwing it back_' is harder than it looks." Miyasaki didn't know why she decided to do that out of the blue, maybe to add to the humor of the situation. She waved her body, letting her butt protrude as she raised one leg. "See..?" The girl expected to at least get a chuckle from the action but her antics were met with silence. She noticed the group staring at a figure beyond her back, following their line of gaze to figure out what was on the end of their sight.

To her surprise, it was Bakugou Katsuki - his vermillion eyes wide open as he glared at a particular spot, the place where she decided to make herself look like an absolute whore.

"What the fuck." The boy mumbled, shaking his head to clear the image of the move. Don't get him wrong, he liked seeing stuff as much as the next guy but it took him a moment to process who was dancing. His attention then darted towards the foreign figure, a growl in his throat at the realization of who it was. "What are you looking at, violet?"

The girls froze at the sound of his voice, hands grabbing the nearest arm to snoop closer. You'd think that after months of being his classmate you'll get used to his violent nature. Miyasaki knew better than to show him her fear. The girl only raised a brow as she felt Mina's hand slither towards her arm to hold her. She was feeling extra brave today, maybe because of her current company. The girl gave him an up and down before taking a step closer. "I don't know but it sure is ugly..."

This caused him to throw the drumstick he was holding towards the girl, quick hands catching the object before it hit the floor. His companion Kirishima walked in on the scene, startled at the sudden outburst. "You have a problem with my face, scatterbrain?!" He stomped towards her figure, stopping just enough to yank his sticks away.

The familiar smell of caramel then hit Miyasaki's nostrils considering she's not the type to actually sniff people up close. This boy just had this really distinct smell engraved in her memory even when he was a feet apart from her. "No, not really." She looked up to meet his eyes, he was a few inches taller than her but not really towering. The girl didn't know why she found joy in pissing off Bakugou but she was good at it and she had to release her hatred in some way. "I just thought I was talking to a foot or something." He grabbed her arm rather roughly, pulling her closer to whisper his threats. There was just something so entertaining about him and the girl couldn't help but scan his features up close. Bakugou Katsuki wasn't really painful on the eyes and his harsh personality added to his overall appeal. He had a tall nose and an intense glare and he oddly reminded her of creme brulee with his scent. He's quite handsome if you'd stop and stare.

Miyasaki's eyes widened at her train of thought, the whole hatred thing was really taking a toll on her brain.

"Bakugou! Stop!" Kirishima tried to pull him away, the pocket of absolute sunshine's smile finally ceasing. He put a hand against his chest, pushing him towards the hallway. Miyasaki just stared at the boy with a bored expression, all prior attraction to him pushed down somewhere in her brain. She added in a yawn to spite him even more, Mina's eyes snapping at how the girl acted. "They're just helping her out for the beauty contest!"

Bakugou's face visibly crinkled in confusion. "Beauty contest?" He took a minute to think of a nasty comeback, lips letting out a mocking chuckle as his friend successfully broke him free. "You seriously think she's qualified?"

The girl visibly tensed at the statement. She's never been called ugly before and she knew she shouldn't give a shit about what people thought about her. But the statement got her thinking about her existing insecurities. Did Todoroki see her as ugly, too? Miyasaki knew she had her imperfections but she had her appeal too, right? Her pink haired friend tried to calm the girl down, fingers now resting on her shoulders as her breaths started to get erratic. "Well," She scanned the area, suddenly lost for words. Miyasaki wasn't like this, she was quick and cunning and cruel. Maybe her time at UA made her a little too soft. "You also think you're qualified to become a hero with that bad attitude?"

All of the people stilled. The girl had said it in a spur of the moment and she knew that it was a golden rule not to say that to a hero course student. She just couldn't control herself anymore and she wanted Bakugou to at least feel that same anger he brought upon her. The boy only smirked, a mocking low grumble leaving his lips. "Last time I checked you were the one who plunged a needle into my neck."

'_Speak_' Miyasaki thought, her words suddenly dying on her lips. _'Speak and prove him wrong'_ She wasn't a villain, she didn't want to become one either, but the way Bakugou suggested it made her feel more guilty than proud. "Yaoyorozu, Jiro!" The boy screamed, seeing as his victim couldn't dare say another word. Miyasaki glared at him as he took the two ladies away. "Stop wasting your time, we need to practice!" He finally barked before taking an exit, leaving Kirishima to deal with the aftermath.

"Calm down." It was Momo who snapped her out of the seething rage her mind relinquished in. The girl named Jiro also stood between the two, eyes looking apologetic. "We'll talk to you soon, Miyachan." She said, letting out a small smile of comfort.

"I said stop wasting your time on a girl who can't even sway her hips properly!" Bakugou again barked, alerting the two to follow him. Kirishima hastily bowed before following after him, not really sure what to do.

When silence fell around the room, Mina turned to the girl. "Miya-?"

Miyasaki only shook her head, wiping the degrading thoughts that crossed her mind. So what if she was ugly? At least she can kick butts. "I'll show that stupid rascal-" She threw her hands up in annoyance, earning a concerned smile from the rest of the group. "If I'm ugly then why do I have 1000 votes!" Uraraka held in her giggles, watching as her friends did the same. Miyasaki raged on, determined to make Bakugou regret what he had just said to her.

Sometime between their practice, the girl caught wind that Eri came to visit through the principal's orders. She thanked Mina and the girls for the help and scurried off to find Togata and Midoriya. Not too long she saw the familiar outline of the three in the halls.

"Eri!" Miyasaki screamed, quickening her pace to catch up.

The green-haired boy was the one to look back, seeing that his companion was busy listening in to one of their upperclassman's conversations. Midoriya waved his hand at the girl who immediately scooped the kid up in her arms. This temporarily sent the kid in a slight panic. When Eri realized that it was Miyasaki carrying her, she immediately relaxed into her hold, gripping her shirt tightly. "Miyachan." She watched the little girl bury her head into the crook of her neck, her hands caressing her grey locks.

The two upperclassmen were alerted by the sight, gaze singling out a fed up Togata. "A kid with the student nurse?" They pried him some more but his questions were met with lips sealed into a smile. "Hey say something! Don't make it seem real!"

Unbeknownst to the older boy, Miyasaki heard their upperclassman's suggestion. She immediately handed Eri to the boy, her anger acting up from her prior ordeal with Bakugou. "Midoriya, cover her ears, please." The green haired boy squeaked as his large hands envelope either side of her face, setting her down to complete the order.

"I just couldn't believe it, she's too young!" The third year exclaimed but still Togata said nothing. She knew it was to protect the little girl's identity but Miyasaki can't just stand and let them slander her name.

"Have you no fucking brain? Do you seriously think I gave birth to a six year old child." It was a whisper, her finger jabbing her upperclassman's chest. He was taller than her but that didn't stop the girl from asserting her dominance. Miyasaki lashed out on them, starting with how inconsiderate they are, telling these things in front of the kid.

The blonde haired student squeaked as he tried to pull her away from the conversation. "Calm down, Miyachan, that's your upperclassman!" He was met with a palm to the face, her grip unexpectedly strong for a girl with her figure.

"Upperclassman or not, that doesn't excuse their insensitivity." She let out an inhumane growl, mimicking Bakugou's form of intimidation unconsciously. Togata gripped her shoulders as he watched his fellow third years back up in fear. He lifted her up her feet, limbs still flailing as Miyasaki demanded him to let go.

"Miyasaki, stop." He was met with an attempt of a punch. He knew she didn't have the heart to hurt him. The boy turned his heel to get in between the fight, setting her down with a serious expression. "Stop it, let me handle this."

Miyasaki crossed her arms before retreating back to a scared Midoriya who was still holding on to a confused Eri. If the situation was any different, Togata would have laughed at how she looked like a child throwing a tantrum. "Fine!"

"Bakugou got on your nerves recently?" The green haired boy asked, a slight tremor in his voice. He knew why the boy got her all riled away, it was talk in the dormitories.

"Yeah. Little fucker barged into my practice area and insulted me." Miyasaki knelt down in front of the kid, easing her expression into a smile before patting her head. This time Midoriya managed to let go, an audible exhale accompanying it.

"Miyachan?" The girl looked up, placing her small hands on top of her head.

"Are you excited for the school festival, Eri?" She asked this with a small smile, all her prior hatred gone at the sight of those red doe like eyes. Her companion found her perplexing enough, mad at the whole world for one minute and then smiling in the next. But Midoriya knew that it was only Eri that made her change personas so quickly.

"Mhm." The little girl nodded slowly. "Deku told me you're joining a beauty contest, I want to see you, too."

Miyasaki almost melted at the way the kid said it. It made her work even harder, knowing that a little girl was looking up to her. "I'll do my best, okay?" She pointed at herself with her thumb, her smile broadening as she whispered. "Watch me!"

Midoriya resisted a smile at the scene. Who knew the girl could be inspirational, too? He caught her violet eyes in a gaze, the orbs slightly widening as she realized that her schoolmate saw her little display. She put a slender hand against her lips, the boy returning it with a motion that told her his lips were sealed also.

When Togata finally handled the situation, apologizing profusely at the two. He turned around, seeing that the girl was now holding Eri's hand. To think of it, they did kind of look like a mother and child duo. "Miya, we're heading to Nejire's rehearsal room."

"Oh, yeah." Miyasaki frowned, letting go of the little girl. She wasn't allowed to peek inside other competitor's rehearsal rooms so it was only given that she had to leave them. The student turned to Eri, giving her one more pat on the head. "I'll see you at lunch."

Togata smiled at her, patting her head to mirror the actions rather roughly. Miyasaki slapped his hand away, murmuring another insult. "A lady in waiting needs to behave herself, okay?

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded, fake curtsying in front of the three. "I'll get back to my court duties, as you can see I must win the crown for our little princess." Miyasaki always joked about her supposed court lady status when it came to the kid, though younger kind of like being called a princess. She winked, letting out another of her humorous smiles.

Eri's eyes beamed at her and it only took a second for hers to finally beam back, a familiar sheen that Miyasaki thought she had lost in time.

* * *

_**A/N: Honestly I had to rewrite these scenes so many times because I don't know what to put in it. Almost lost the muse but hey! It's here and it's published finally. Thank you to emocean for the review!**_

_**If you want to see the beauty pageant posters and the snap that got Shinsou in trouble, head on to asianmessiah on tumblr! I might post updates on this story there, some sneak peaks and side notes too! I also wrote an Aizawa smut if anyone is interested. For legal eyes only though hahaha.**_

_**Okay, so for the people asking why Bakugou smells like caramel is because nitroglycerin gives off a burnt caramel smell. Sweaty Bakugou = Dessert.**_

_**The song is "Touch" by Little Mix, leaving a link of the choreography on my blog! **__**Next chapter we have the beauty contest and Todoroki to look forward to!**_

_**Until then, see you in the next chapter!**_


	12. words of a kindred soul

**WORDS OF A KINDRED SOUL**

* * *

Miyasaki stared blankly at the empty space in front of her, the top of her dressing table void of any objects adorning it.

She peered at her companion's tables, all filled to the brim with little trinkets and flowers their classmates graced them. It wasn't really a surprise that the girl had none. She wasn't the pretty socialite the pageant painted her to be - Miyasaki was rough around the edges, her remarks often came off as rude and insensitive but it's not like she can change in only a short span of time. UA made her soft but it takes more than joyful heroes to change her bad habits.

Speaking of which, the live stream for class 1A's performance just ended. Togata also informed her through a text that Eri smiled all throughout and Miyasaki was frankly kind of jealous that she didn't get to see it live. However, her classmates did volunteer to film it for her, seeing as the young lady was particularly close to most of the 1A girls. She replayed it once again just to keep herself busy before it the production staff decided to sacrifice her to the entertainment gods. Miyasaki's eyes trailed the small screen, immediately spotting Midoriya and the group from this view. Todoroki was nowhere to be found and sadly the girl looked forward to seeing him dance but maybe it was for the better that he didn't. She allowed herself to relax into her seat, ignoring the loud hammering of her heart. Her attention then focused on a singular figure in the middle.

It was Bakugou Katsuki, and boy was he looking hot on the drums.

Miyasaki scoffed as a warm blush settled on her cheeks. She immediately closed the streaming application, not giving her mind a chance to wander anymore. What the fuck was she thinking really? When did this foul-mouthed dandelion become appealing to her. Maybe it was the stress. It was _definitely_ the stress.

The girl ran her hands through her straightened hair, sighing as her quirk activated itself. She was trying to calm down. Contestant number one had already been called out for the question and answer portion and it won't be too long until the announcer called her name. She wasn't really ready to think on the spot. Thinking quick was one of her applaudable traits but that was usually for insults and retorts. Making yourself look good was a different story.

Just as Miyasaki closed her eyes, a bubbly voice called upon her. "Miyachan!"

Her head snapped to the origin, the thought of seeing a friendly face before being pushed out in the open filled her with a sense of comfort and excitement. "Urara-!" The girl was rather confused when a blue haired third year stood in front of her instead. Her shoulders slumped and her tone mellowed back to normal. She cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brows as a confused look crossed her face. "Nejire-san, aren't you supposed to be preparing?"

Nejire smiled at her, waving her hand dismissively. "I just wanted to wish you good luck on the competition!"

Miyasaki narrowed her gaze skeptically before realizing that her intention was well meant. She shook her head, mirroring the upperclassman's smile with a small curve of her own. "Thanks senpai, good luck to you, too." Just for extra measures, the girl added in a compliment. It was what contestants usually did before pageants, right? "I'm pretty sure you're going to win this year."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Let's do our best then!" Nejire jumped up excitedly which reminded her companion of Uraraka with a more dense and joyful aura. The older girl leaned in closer, lips murmuring her words near the younger's ears. "By the way, somebody's been looking for you at the entrance."

The lilac haired girl pulled back, surprised at their sudden proximity and even more shocked at the thought that someone bothered to visit her. Class 1A had just ended their performance, Class 1C was busy with their haunted house and she didn't know anyone from the other classes. For a moment Miyasaki thought that it might be her mentor Snipe but even teachers had their guarding duties to keep them occupied. She smiled one last time before slipping out of the conversation and then looking for her mystery visitor.

It didn't take long for the girl to spot a familiar face among the crowd. Her mood changed considerably and she had to stop herself from hollering at the figure. Honestly, Miyasaki thought that the kid was already in a mummy costume but it turns out that he actually looked like that. "Oi, Purple!" A few eyes turned to look at her but the girl paid no heed. She waved her hand casually as her supposed friend approached.

Shinsou's tired face came into view, a low hiss escaping his mouth at his classmate's voice. "Don't call me that."

The girl only rolled her eyes as a playful grin found its way on her face. Shinsou wasn't like the scary lonely guy everyone painted him to be, he was actually sweet and caring if it wasn't for his usual snark. Her vision singled out the paper bag the boy was holding. "What are you doing here?"

He let out a sigh, presenting his baggage filled to the brim with Miyasaki's favorite yogurt drink of different flavors and sizes. "The class wants you to have this." They'd seen her numerous times by the vending machine getting the same drink so it was a unanimous decision when the whole class decided to get her a plethora of those as a gift. "I know you think you've been useless to us this school festival which I think is pretty much true-"

"Hey!" Miyasaki interrupted, violet eyes then averting their attention to the boy. He always had to expose her shortcomings but it was a good thing for most of the time.

Shinsou only raised an eyebrow before continuing, not really giving a shit if he found her offensive. "...but joining the contest and representing our class means a lot to them. They've worked hard to gain your votes and they pretend to not care but they really appreciate what you are doing." So that's the reason why she had one thousand votes out of the blue.

Miyasaki let out a small smile before accepting the bag. "You didn't have to-"

"Don't spoil the moment, lav." The boy deadpanned which almost made her laugh if it was not for the apologetic look that came afterwards. "Anyways, good luck. If you can't beat them here, I don't know, just challenge them to a fist fight or something."

This time she didn't suppress a giggle. "That's motivating. Maybe rough up those pretty faces a little bit, huh?" She stared at the front stage, contestant number three had already pranced her way up with a slight bounce. These beauty queens looked exactly like the campus heartthrobs you'd see in a show. Even when the first roll call ensued, everyone noted how forced Miyasaki's smile looked and how out of place she was standing in the middle of beautiful women.

Shinsou noticed the sudden slump of her shoulders at the sight of her fellow contestant. Like he had said before, the girl was far from looking like an angel but she had her own charm and wit that made up for her lack of visual appeal. Maybe she was a little cute but hey, who calls a girl who would threaten you with a spoon cute? An absolute madman. "Lavender."

Miyasaki whipped her head towards his direction, wiping the frown she was sporting just a while back. Her beauty wasn't really a pressing matter in Musutafu Medical High, why would it be now? Maybe because she did decide to join a beauty contest and losing would take a number in her prideful self-esteem. "Hm?"

The purple haired boy temporary steeled at what he did. It was an impulsive call out, too impulsive that he almost caught himself spitting random babble. "Bakugou isn't the only one that thinks you're ugly." And he just fucked that up. He could resort to mind control and let the girl pretend she didn't hear that but he sees no merit in doing so. Shinsou can salvage this conversation.

A long questioning 'eh' was heard before Miyasaki punched his shoulder with brute force. "What's that supposed to mean!"

The boy growled as his hands flew to the area where her fist connected. He did deserve it but still, this girl punches like a man. "It means, you shouldn't care what others think about you, he barely even knows you, so why would his opinion matter?" He said this absentmindedly, as if it was something that he was used to saying to himself.

Miyasaki's expression softened when she realized he was trying to comfort her through his intended insult. She let out a sheepish smile before touching the boy's already bruising shoulder, activating her quirk to ease the pain. "Thanks, toshi."

His features dropped at the name. "Stop calling me that."

Just when Miyasaki was about to retort, the host started calling out her number. Shinsou's eyes widened, successfully catching the paper bag the girl tossed out of panic. "Hold this for me!"

The girl squeaked before clumsily stepping up the stage, oblivious of the fact that she was being called numerous times now.

"Paging contestant number - oh! There she is."

And then it hit her. Miyasaki almost froze at the amount of people surrounding the stage. She wasn't really a crowd person, not really the type to join big gatherings where she was the center of attention. Her cocky personality only had the five people limit and she didn't know where her confidence had gone. Sitting still and looking pretty was indeed a tedious task.

The host cleared his throat and Miyasaki snapped back to the reality of the pageant. "Now for your question: What does it take to become a hero?"

Well, that wasn't a question for everybody.

Miyasaki gulped down her fear, letting out one last attempt of her signature cocky smile before willing her quirk to calm her down. "Oh" She was handed the mic and it produced a loud static noise. The girl immediately put it down to stop it but that just made her look weird. When the coast was clear, she finally spoke."I hope that's the only bad feedback I'll be getting today."

It was met with absolute silence.

_What the fuck was she thinking just now._

Miyasaki let out an awkward laugh, focusing more on the question at hand than the warm feeling settling on her cheeks. "I guess… being a hero is not about you." She racked her brain for an answer, any event that could supplement this but was only met with an image of Akio-san and then was followed by the little favors she did in her old apartment complex. The girl smiled at the memories, at least she knew it was true and not altered. "I mean, we don't need flashy quirks nor an intelligent mind, a beautiful face or the latest support weapon. We're not perfect, we're all bound to make mistakes."

To think of it, she wasn't the best person to ask about being a hero. Miyasaki was a nuisance, she was trouble incarnate and maybe she did hurt a lot of people in the past but the girl was trying to change these bad habits. She looked up, scanning the crowd for certain faces she recognized. "What matters the most is what your heart sees true and what your hands can give. It is about the those you touch with kindness." And finally her gaze singled out Eri from the crowd, her eyes were wide and doe like, watching her intently as if she's reading another one of her story books in the hospital. "We're all heroes in the eyes of the people we help."

In that moment, Eri smiled.

It was a beautiful curve of the lips, one that made her realize that maybe she wasn't a bad person at all. It was crisp and clear and it warmed her being with a certain kind of softness. All Miyasaki could hear was the little girl screaming her name proudly among the crowd. "That is all, Thank you."

The girl didn't realize that the whole stadium was cheering for her, violet eyes widening as the voices started to flood in her mind. "Such a wonderful answer from a really intelligent lady!" The host grabbed her arm and raised it, the crowd's applause growing wild as Miyasaki stood overwhelmed by the reaction. "Let's give it up for Contestant Number 5: Kenshiro Miyasaki!"

And then without warning, her lips twitched upward, a genuine laugh blossoming in her chest for the very first time.

* * *

_**A/N: Part 1 of the Beauty Contest Chapter. It was so long that I had to cut it, part two will be up tomorrow! Sorry for making you wait this long. I've been very busy this week and I'm starting to slip in and out of writing motivation. Thank you for the continued support! Thank you to magby, antisocialfox, bbymojo and emocean for the reviews. Please do drop a comment if you can, I really appreciate it! (and it brings me out of my writing slump apparently)**_

_**Part 2 will be Bakugou and Todoroki but more Todoroki! Really fucking excited for those who are rooting for Shoto, I mean I was practially screaming when I wrote it so that's that.**_

_**But hey, the Shinsou dynamic is pretty cute, right? Wouldn't it be funny if something were to happen to them? *Wiggles eyebrows***_

_**See you tomorrow!**_


	13. her issues, his concern

**HER ISSUES, HIS CONCERN**

* * *

Bakugou thought that the crowd was just over reacting.

It was idiotic how they were swooning over a girl who babbled out random words and made it sound inspiring. If there was anyone more fitted to answer the question, it could have been them. It's not like Miyasaki almost died trying to save the whole country like what most of the 1A students have been through. To think that they still get shit for risking their asses for these ungrateful motherfuckers. He rolled his eyes as the crowd roared in response to the name call. Why was he even here in the first place?

"Well, she's next!" Kirishima playfully hit his arm with his elbow, a broad smile adorning his features. The ash blonde growled incoherent threats at him, furrowing his brow for added effect.

"If you do so much touch me again I will-" Bakugou's complaints were cut short with another introduction. The music started to play, a lone figure emerging from the smoke on the stage. He almost didn't recognize the girl, she wasn't really the type to agree to fan service, but the length of her skirt was definitely short for comfort.

"Miyachan's wearing it!" One of his classmates screamed. He recognized that voice as Mina. _So this was the culprit. _

The whole stadium watched as the girl danced around the stage, a set of graceful limbs trained everyday to perform the exact same piece. Bakugou noticed how fluid her movements looked compared to their last encounter. Her face also kept up depending on her steps, Miyasaki's expressions put together more than her usual concentrated glare. There was this one part that she even got down low suggestively but in some way she made it look like it was an innocent step, her legs spread wide as she raked her hands against her exposed waist. It wasn't hard to figure out why the whole student body joined the dancing craze. He'd rather die than to admit it, but her steps were catchy and Bakugou even had to hit Kirishima because he was bumping into him with his arms and he also wanted him to stop dancing. Miyasaki then hopped towards the platform located at the end. She was pointing at a particular figure, mouthing the words '_Eri'_ with a wide uncharacteristic smile on her face. The boy let out as a surprised grunt as her figure walked past his part of the stadium. Violet eyes fell upon his form and he could have sworn she winked at him.

This fucking scatterbrain had the audacity to be flirty after all she's said to him.

Bakugou balled his fists as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his annoyed figure. "Hey Bakugou, she's kinda cool, isn't she?" His friend Kirishima continued to sway as the music mellowed down, leaving the girl to finally exit the stage. She waved at the audience, waiting for the host to come up to start with her post performance interview.

Bakugou growled. "Shut up, shitty hair!" He forcefully removed his arms from the boy's hold, earning a shrug from his red haired companion. "That performance sucks."

Kirishima grinned when he saw the faint tint of pink dusting his cheeks. "but look at her, she's really pretty when she's smiling." He pointed at the screen to spite him, vermillion eyes singling out the slight curve of Miyasaki's lips.

Bakugou scoffed as her breathless laugh resounded throughout the stadium. "Pretty, my ass, she's-"

"not interested in you." The deep voice came out of nowhere all the sudden. The ash blonde blinked, scanning the crowd for the origin of the interruption. He swore he saw something purple zoom past the bodies but as soon as he tried to focus on it, the guy was gone.

_As if Miyasaki was not interested in him_, that wink told him everything he needed to know.

"Miyachan!" Eri ran towards the figure, who was adjusting the length of her very short skirt.

The kid jumped into her arms, firm hands then lifting her for a short twirl before mellowing down into a hug. Her smile was so bright that Miyasaki couldn't help but stare lovingly at the curve of her lips. "Erichan! How did you find the beauty pageant?"

She bounced in her arms, small hands trying to cope up with her excited words. Her lips didn't suppress her swoon at the action. "Nejire-san looked like a fairy!" Well, she really did. Her performance was straight out of a fantasy book and it wasn't a surprise that Eri noticed it first. "and you were so cool! Everybody danced with you, Miyachan! Even Deku!"

"Thank you, Erichan." Miyasaki almost laughed at the sight of Izuku trying to dance in front of the girl. She saw a short glimpse of an embarrassed expression from Togata-san and it could have cost her the whole performance that time. It was a good thing the girl knew how to control her laughter. "I'll get you that tiara." She nuzzled her nose against the kid, giggling happily at the action.

Soon enough, Midoriya appeared out of nowhere. He stopped when he saw what the older girl was wearing. A black tube top with a thigh length short skirt - a lot of her skin was even more exposed up close. The green haired boy's face turned red. "Miyasaki! Y-you were really great out there."

She nodded her thanks, laughing at how embarrassed the boy was. To think that they've seen Momo a million times in her hero costume and he still gets shy when he sees skin. Midoriya was really a real life cinnamon roll even if he was slightly annoying. "I'm sorry I couldn't watch your musical, I really wish I could but we were already preparing backstage."

"I-It's fine." The boy blurted out, averting his attention to Eri with a small smile. "Eri really enjoyed it."

"Miyasaki!" A loud passionate scream then followed, startling all the people in the area. Togata-san charged towards the three. Unlike his younger companion, his eyes scanned the entirety of the outfit with no shame at all. He grabbed one of her hands and twirled the girl a few times, her other hand making sure that Eri doesn't fall. "I didn't expect you to be a challenging opponent!"

Miyasaki didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. She let it slide for now. "Togata-san! Nejire was also great and she deserves to win. I'm not that charming anyways."

"You're charming too, you know?" Midoriya admitted out of the blue. He scratched his head, laughing at the next thought that followed. "when you're not threatening people all the time."

"Thanks, Izuku." That could have earned him a punch to the gut but the girl was just too happy to ruin the moment.

She set Eri down, bending to her height to pat her head. A deep voice then called out and it sounded too familiar. "Kenshiro."

"Todoroki-kun!" Miyasaki spun her heel only to be met with Todoroki Shoto holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She racked her brain for any information of his girl friends that could possibly be in the competition but didn't notice how he angled out the flowers, as if he was giving it to her.

"Flowers?" He asked, unsure if the girl didn't like his gift or she thinks that it's meant for someone else.

"Oh!" Miyasaki hastily grabbed it, a slight pondering in her chest just beginning to make itself known. She felt her cheeks burn when their fingers touched, gulping down her sudden shyness in front of him. "Thank you."

And as if the moment couldn't get any better, he added. "Yaoyorozu told me to get it." Midoriya held in a scoff, surprised at how his friend was quick to ruin the budding romance.

The girl raised a brow as an embarrassed smile graced her lips. "Ah, send my thanks too." He had to say it, noh?

Sensing the atmosphere, Togata decided to grab Eri and lead her away. The kid politely declined at first, pointing at the older girl, but soon understood what her companion wanted to say. "Miyasaki, we'll catch up with you soon. We wanted to show Eri the third year exhibit!"

"Oh yeah, don't let me slow you down." She waved goodbye, promising Eri to buy her some apple treats to take back to the hospital. "See you later Eri!"

And then there was silence.

She was getting used to this kind of scenario with Todoroki. Her little crush was hindering her from talking to him straight and it didn't help that he was socially awkward. Though it was indeed a surprise when she heard him initiate the conversation. "You were really good out there."

"You think so?" Miyasaki replied almost too eagerly. She let out a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her head. "I might have made a fool of myself with the dancing, I went a little too overboard."

Todoroki then shook his head which confused her once again. Honestly, the reason why it was so hard to talk to him is because he regards a lot of things in a literal sense. They don't meet halfway most of the time and it ends up in an absolute mess. "No, I mean the question and answer portion." He added. "Your answer was really beautiful. I-" The boy stopped, trying to find the right words to describe how moved he was when he heard her answer. He settled on a simple one, easy enough to understand without the double meaning. "I really liked it."

The girl's eyes beamed at him consequently. "Thanks."

Todoroki then looked over her shoulder. She was supposed to be congratulated by someone important. Miyasaki noticed how his eyes scanned the perimeter, taut lips whispering. "Your boyfriend isn't going to pick you up?"

"Boyfriend?" What the fuck.

Todoroki looked her straight into the eyes. "Shinsou Hitoshi?" He asked, confusion growing even more evident in his calm expression. "You're always with him, so I just assu-"

This caused the girl to blurt out an embarrassed answer. He actually thought that Hitoshi was her boyfriend? Did this guy never have friends from the opposite gender? "He's not my boyfriend! I don't like him that way! I like yo-!" When Miyasaki realized that she almost slipped a confession, her face turned red as her abrupt stop caused the young man to raise a brow. She gestured at his chest, trying to think of another compliment. "Your shirt! Wow, the orange is just so..." Her mind decided to betray her right then and there. "orange."

Todoroki placed a hand on her forehead, which made the girl whimper at the sudden proximity. "You're turning red." Can he not tell that she was embarrassed? "Are you sure you're not sick?"

She urged herself to relax, calming down as a shaky sigh left her lips. _You're better than this, Miyasaki._ It's only just a stupid crush. Why was she making a fuss about a boy who didn't even bother wishing her good luck earlier. "N-no, I'm just hot." Now that came off wrong. Miyasaki wanted to die on the spot.

Todoroki scanned her outfit. It's impossible that she felt heated with how exposed her skin was. Good thing he was wearing a jacket. "You should cover up though." He shrugged off the extra layer of clothing, placing it to rest on the girl's shoulders. She squeaked at the action. Miyasaki wasn't usually jumpy when Midoriya talked about her, maybe it was still the contest high. "The girls wanted to see you-"

"Todoroki." The boy's eyes widened just a fraction as she called out his name, zipping his jacket so it would cover her bare waist. "Do people always tell you what to do when you're with me?" It was a genuine question, for some reason the girl couldn't meet his eyes. She was embarrassed enough with the flowers turning out to be his friend's idea and he wasn't really the type to get bossed around.

"What?" He literally didn't know what she was talking about.

"Are you acting like this on your own." Miyasaki gulped down her own words. She didn't know where this sudden impulse came from and the girl was happy that he even cared to visit but thinking back, there was always an external reason why he was near her. Be it Midoriya, Aizawa or just simple chores and such. There wasn't really a valid connection for him to even go out of his way to do these things and it overwhelmed her. Who in the right mind would waste their time on a girl he barely knows. Unles... "or because people told you so."

Todoroki furrowed his brows. He had never seen a woman make a fuss about his presence, usually people wanted him as far away as possible. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"Um." The girl looked away, rubbing her arm as she admitted. "I don't want to sound rude or anything but are you forced against your will to be with me?" There was a slight venom to the tone but it wasn't meant that way.

That surprised Todoroki. He placed his hands on her shoulder, gripping it firmly before really looking at her. Realization donned upon him the moment those violet eyes looked up. His stare was intense and the girl hoped that he got it right, praying that he wasn't about to say the answer she dreaded to hear. "I think it's just too soon to call you my lover."

Miyasaki almost screamed when he said that. She jerked away, waving her hands frantically as she felt her whole body tense at his conclusion. "No! I mean, as a friend. I want to be friends." Her hands flew to her face. So the social situation was _this_ bad, huh? "like real friends, not because I'm a friend of Midoriya or because you need to check on me." She almost wanted to insult him, to call him dumb ass or thick skin or anything to alleviate her annoyance but Todoroki was Todoroki and at least he was trying.

"Oh." Todoroki pulled back, he rested his chin in between his thumb and index finger, her statement finally shedding light into the situation. If she just said it right away the boy could have answered more clearly. "like hang out?"

Miyasaki nodded. "Yes! Exactly! Oh my god." She felt her soul leave her body, the only thing keeping her from fainting is the thought that Todoroki might see her in an unflattering angle. "if you want to-"

"Okay." He replied.

"Okay?"

The boy then pointed to a short booth where it was fashioned to look like a park bench with cherry blossom trees adorning it. "We could start here."

The girl wrinkled her forehead. "A photobooth? You want to take a picture on a photobooth?" _Really_? She knew Todoroki was deprived of a childhood but why would he even bother to take a picture if there were real cherry blossoms scattered everywhere.

The boy nodded. Miyasaki just shrugged. _Oh well._

Midnight was handling the booth that time because it was her advisory class that made it and her guarding shift just ended. She regarded the two with curiosity, watching as the girl instructed her companion on which places he could pose. She knew Kenshiro Miyasaki, the controversial Musutafu Medical High student who wreaked havoc before transferring ultimately. And she was with Todoroki Shoto, a little weird, but the lady could actually see something between them, at least.

"Okay." Miyasaki screamed from her side. She clicked on the camera shutter. "Smile!" But the boy just raised his hands into a peace sign, his signature stoic expression still evident on his features.

Right then, Midnight had a brilliant idea.

"You should join him." She snatched the phone away from the kid, pushing her into the frame rather harshly. It's a good thing Todoroki had good reflexes because he helped her balance herself. Midnight angled the phone and noticed the far gap between the two. Honestly, they acted like virgins around each other, or maybe that's really the case she's handling. "Go on! Closer! A little more! No reason to be shy!" She gestured to the left but the girl wouldn't budge. Soon enough her patience ran thin and the older woman practically had to expose them. "I said closer, you little love birds! It's not like I'm asking you to kiss!"

Miyasaki tensed at the statement, her face immediately burning bright red as Todoroki was kind enough to be the one to adjust. He put his hand on her back, patting her softly to at least ease some tension. He could have sworn he heard the girl grumble. "That stupid old hag."

"Smile!"

and in that moment, he did the most unexpected thing the boy could ever think of...

Todoroki looked at her while she was smiling.

It was soft and pure, a certain warmth that even his hot side could not compete with. It was not dazzling like Momo's nor was it bright like Uraraka's, her smile had a certain unfamiliarity - as if she was not yet used to it. But aside from that, it was genuine and true. _Heartfelt_. When the flash went off and the picture was finally taken, the girl turned to look at her companion.

"Do I have something on my face?" She said, not really caring if his social awkwardness perceived it wrong. He's beginning to creep her out, maybe she was asking a little bit too much out of him considering the trauma he'd been through. But it was her eccentric way of making friends that caught his attention. Did Miyasaki really think of herself to be that repulsive that she had to say those words to him?

_'Are you forced against your will to be with me?'_

Todoroki just shook his head, the faintest expression seeping through his stoic facade. "You smiled." He turned away, not before catching a glimpse of violet eyes widening. "You look good when you smile."

* * *

_**A/N: OKAY, HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY BAKUGOU KATSUKI!**_

_**Lord Almighty, you know what? I'm getting concerned with my Miyasaki's pairings. Is it too much? Is it overwhelming? Please do leave your thoughts so I'll know what to do. I might mellow down on the pairings pretty soon (or I might risk it all for Shinsou, who knows) but hey? I'm having fun even though I'm confused like 90% of the time. I should have thought this through but OH WELL!**_

_**Next chapter is Shinsou, a hint of Todoroki and lots of dadzawa! Special thanks to rynxenvy, magby and antisocialfox for the reviews! And thank you for all the support! 3**_

_**Until then.**_


	14. part time lover

**PART TIME LOVER**

* * *

Well, this situation was getting too out of hand.

"Can you fucking stop?" Miyasaki growled, glowering down on a purple pervert who had been bothering her as soon as the bell rang. She's been dealing with her apparent '_fanboys'_ for the rest of the month. Some were kind and polite, offering to carry her bags to her classroom or when she's walking to the dormitories. Some gave her small gifts like hair clips or stuffed toys which she shared with Eri. And some were downright disgusting, jumping at any chance to grab her in the hallways. This was just one of the many weird confrontations she had to deal with.

The small boy clutched his heart, waving his gift box exaggeratedly. "Oh, Miyachan!" She recognized the boy as Mineta, the student from 1A who was staring at her boobs at the annual check up. "Such a tsundere! Please accept my love."

Miyasaki rolled her eyes, prying the heart shaped box away from his hold. "Fine." The girl didn't dare to admit it but she did find most of the gifts useful, especially if it was food. She opened it in front of him, violet eyes lighting up at the sight of her favorite chocolate treat. Miyasaki almost caught herself smiling. She shook her head, deciding to not give him the luxury of showing him her emotions. The last thing the girl wanted him to think is that she was interested in him. "Thanks, now leave."

Mineta seemed to not get the message. He grabbed Miyasaki's wrist, a surprised grunt escaping from her lips at the action. "Can we go on a dat-"

Just when she was about to slap his fingers away, the girl felt a strange presence walk behind her. She craned her neck towards the direction, curiosity getting the best of the situation. A look of surprise crossed her face when she saw Hitoshi glaring daggers at the purple pervert despite the weariness in his expression.

"Is this guy bothering you, kitty?" Miyasaki felt her face heat up at the nickname. She knew that the boy was creative with his insults but the possessiveness in his voice along with how suggestive he made it sound made it even more terrifying. He was calling her _his_ cat, in front of all their classmates, in the hallways where other students could hear. As if it was a normal thing to call someone. The girl wanted to smack the back of Hitoshi's head.

"Yes." Miyasaki managed to squeak, unconsciously reaching for his arm for support. She knew that she didn't need him, the girl can drive away men from her sheer presence alone. But there was just something so endearing about the way Hitoshi got into character that she couldn't help but to tag along.

His eyes darted from the boy to the girl, clearly piecing up two and two. Mineta raised his hands in defeat. He froze on the spot when he realized what he just got into. "I'm sorry! I didn't know she had a boyfriend." The poor student backed away, eyes still staring at his supposed target. "I-I'll see you later, my love!"

And then he was running.

"Hope you don't." Hitoshi managed to whisper before the take off. He took a few steps forward, a lazy smirk grazing his features, but was soon wiped away by an audible scoff.

Miyasaki tried to hold it in. She coughed, but her strained giggles exploded into a heap of laughter. "Kitty?" Shinsou's frown deepened. "That's a cute nickname you got me there!"

The girl placed a hand on his shoulder to balance herself but was soon slapped away by her companion. "Shut it." There was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. The boy might have gone a little too overboard with the nickname but what was he supposed to call her? Babe? Baby? That just made him more uncomfortable. Hitoshi spared no second glance, gathering his belongings and leaving the room with no words of explanation.

"So, what's the feeling of being called '_my boyfriend'_, I'm pretty curious." Miyasaki caught up to his dismay. From her peripheral vision, she saw his eyes roll but the sudden flush of his pale skin told her otherwise. It's been exactly a week since they made this thing between them official and there weren't so many weird fanboys trailing her as much as before because of that.

Or so their classmates thought.

Hitoshi placed his hand on the back of his neck, his voice turning a little too meek to be considered comfortable. "Don't get conceited with me, I'm doing you and Snipe-san a favor." He then turned to narrow his eyes at her. If it wasn't for her whole army of fanboys stalking the gym then the boy should have not been caught in the crossfire. _Boyfriend her ass _\- the last thing he wanted was an annoying woman to share the rest of his free time with. "Or you just purposely want to delay our training to entertain your suitors."

Miyasaki clutched her heart rather dramatically. "Hey, they give me stuff and beggars don't choose, okay?" She waved the heart shaped gift box in front of him, opening it up to pick one of the chocolate treats. "You think I can get them to give me money next time?" She added thoughtfully, as if it was something to be considered.

The girl was about to pop the chocolate in her mouth when she heard Hitoshi complain. "You're going to eat that?" She paused for a moment, sending him a questioning look. The boy only wrinkled his nose in response. "Miya, you're disgusting."

Miyasaki felt firm hands pry away her chocolate treat. She let him do it, seeing as he was on to something. "Well, you shouldn't waste food and it's chocolate! What's the worst that could happen?"

To her horror, Hitoshi ate one of the treats, a scowl forming on his mouth consequently. "A salty kick." He clicked his tongue twice, before looking at her dead in the eye. "It may be preservatives, it may be his cum, you'll never know."

The girl felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up out of disgust. What kind of dumb fuck would even do that just to prove a point? Well, considering she was about to eat it like a second ago so who was she joking. "Hitoshi! Spit it out!" But it was too late. He only shrugged, handing back the heart shaped box. Miyasaki grabbed the container and dumped it into a nearby trash can. She stared at it for a few minutes, a realization donning upon her that it was actually a trick. The girl pointed an accusing finger at the purple haired boy who had just acquired a bottle of water from his bag. "I guess you're having fun asserting your dominance, is that an alpha male thing or-"

Her words faltered at the sight that greeted them.

Hitoshi furrowed his brows when Miyasaki stopped talking. She stared at a particular spot, her face mellowing down into a soft smile. Purple eyes followed her line of sight only to be faced with a smiling Todoroki. "Hi Shouto." Miyasaki practically squealed out, earning an acknowledging nod from the kid who didn't even stop to talk to her.

_This was stupid._ "You're hopeless, you know that?" The boy took a sip from his bottle of water, eyeing the half and half hero. Their eyes met for a brief moment and an intense glare was shared between them before he broke away. There was just something about him that unnerved Hitoshi and it wasn't just because he was in the hero course. He turned to Miyasaki, subtly glaring at the way she melted around him. "At least act like you're not swooning over ice prince when you're with me in public."

The girl only rolled her eyes as a tinge of pink dusted her cheeks. She didn't ask for this - didn't really request to be protected. But all the fame she acquired from the beauty contest was slowing down her training and progress was considerably hard to attain when everybody is watching you from the gymnasium. Hitoshi expressed his frustration about the situation rather harshly. He'd glare at all her suitors so they could make a path for him to at least start practicing forms with his partner. One time he even brainwashed someone to leave the area just because of his complaints that the girl wasn't showing his best strikes. "If you're burdened with this protect your little kitty cat act, I can perfectly deal with them on my own." Miyasaki couldn't and he knew that. Her method was more brutal than what she was implying. She'll get expelled for punching students and Snipe even volunteered to hand him his rubber bullets, which she did test on a few, before being reprimanded by principal Nezu himself.

He was sick and tired of all the bullshit happening that it didn't come to them as a surprise when he offered to fake their relationship. At least now the gym was actually for training and not for an exhibition match.

"Perverts are a different breed of men." Hitoshi snapped back into the present. He saw something black on the bottom of the usual bench they sat on to study. The boy knelt down, picked up the object, and showed it to his partner. It was a phone set to record exactly where she was supposed to sit. Miyasaki gripped the hems of her skirt, furious at the thought of having her undergarments exposed. She swiped the phone out of Shinsou's hand and chucked it as far as possible. There was a choked sound coming from the bushes and both students just glared at it. "Even if you're a smart ass, you don't stand a chance."

The boy shrugged off his blazer, placing it on the bench so the holes were covered up. He wasn't really the one to show so much concern. Miyasaki looked up, a playful smirk forming on her lips. "I'm starting to think you actually like me."

"I'd rather choke than admit to liking you." He deadpanned.

"Oh, so we're into choking now."

Hitoshi almost scoffed. "I'm going to choke you if you won't stop with your innuendos."

It just so happened that one of the UA students overheard their conversation. The poor passerby squeaked as her eyes darted towards Shinsou, her face all red at the suggestion. Miyasaki only laughed it off as she continued to tease him. "No dirty talk when we're in public, babe." She dragged her vowels, completely pissing off her partner in the process.

Hitoshi's hands went to massage his temple. The girl was cocky, he knew that from all the instances they shared together, but the unwanted attention just made her downright annoying. "Lav, I swear to g-"

"Miyasaki, Hitoshi." A deep voice interrupted their bickering. Both of the students looked up to meet the origin of the voice.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Aizawa stood in front of their usual spot, his gruff looking self made even more prominent with the afternoon shadows hitting his face. He turned to the girl, raising his hand to point at the parked car just a few meters away. They were set for an important appointment which the student only heard of at lunch break. Aizawa gave Hitoshi a pat on the back to signal a job well done.

"Let's go." Miyasaki stood up, bid her goodbye to her friend and followed after the teacher.

Consequently, a head of purple hair popped out of the bushes. "Hey, I can pay you if you let me sniff your blazer." The figure eyed the clothing as if it was some food he had to devour.

"Fuck off." Hitoshi growled, picking up a rock and throwing it at Mineta. Not only did he have to deal with the ever teasing Miyasaki but he also had to manage her fanboys, too.

Maybe, Hitoshi thought, he just chewed more than he could swallow.

The ride to the place was short-lived.

Miyasaki found herself lost in the context of all the information she had to cover. They walked inside a corporate looking building that belonged to some organization of the government. The girl didn't really care so much as long as her teacher was here. "Aizawa-san, do I really need to be here?" She asked once again, bewildered at the fact that she was the only kid in the hallways. "They're all professionals."

Aizawa only clicked his tongue. She spaced out when he was trying to explain the agenda and frankly he prayed to any god out there that the girl would have at least got the gist of what he was implying. "The more you should act like one." He turned a corner, dragging the student towards the door where the meeting was held. The gruff looking man paused momentarily. "You're our best choice in this case."

"A what now?" Miyasaki's expression faltered. She just heard _best choice_ and her mind short-circuited. "You know you shouldn't put your trust on me so often, I tend to disappoint."

"For now, that's not an option." The teacher wanted to slap some sense into the situation. Did this girl really listen to what he was saying or was she drifting away again. "You're closer to Eri more than these nurses and you're also assigned to train her. Don't raise your voice, don't get all snarky. Be a good guardian and explain your side." He said this with a firm tone in his voice, hoping to scare away her confusion.

Both of them entered the office at the same time.

A man was seated on the far end of the room. He looked up once before breaking into a huge grin. "Eraserhead." A nod was sent his way before the figure turned to the young girl. A look of surprise crossed his face. "and Kenshiro Miyasaki, what a surprise. How do you find U.A.?"

"Welcoming." Miyasaki shrugged, taking a seat next to Aizawa. She knew the director from the numerous meetings she attended regarding Eri but the girl never really put a name on him. "It feels exactly like home."

The director nodded, his eyes shifting back to the gruff looking man. "Do you have any updates with the parents?"

"Apparently, no." Aizawa admitted.

"And the Yakuza leader is still in a coma." The older man propped his shoulders on the table, letting his hands support his chin as he got lost in thought. "I believe we have to skim through recommendations for orphanages that can cater for her quirk."

Miyasaki's ears perked up. "Orphanages?" Who's going to an orphana- Eri. _So that's why she's here._ "You're planning to transfer her to an orphanage?"

"Yes." The director answered. "Her parents are nowhere to be found, his legal guardian is unable to decide. She can't stay in the hospital forever."

This thought didn't settle well with the young girl. "Aizawa-san." She called out, her voice suddenly turning meek at the proposition. "Please, Eri can't be just put in an orphanage." Part of her thought that maybe she was better off with kids her age but the other part, the one that rationalized the situation, disagreed.

Both of them shared a knowing look. In a snap, Aizawa was recommending the opinion of his student to which caught the girl off-guard. "I brought Kenshiro Miyasaki with me today since she's the one in-charge for training her quirk. I do believe that her opinion should also be put into consideration."

"Let's hear it."

Miyasaki gulped. She needed at least a few minutes to gather her thoughts. "Um, let me see." She racked her brain for anything relevant, something that could help. Finally she came up with a coherent sentence. "I do my personal check-ups for her horn. It's growing steadily, but we still don't know how her powers are activated since it's only been two months since the incident." She paused, weighing her words silently. "The thought of putting her out with kids her age doesn't sit well with me. Though it's really good for her but her quirk is still unstable. We can't risk having someone reverted into nothing again."

"So what's your point, girl."

Miyasaki looked at Aizawa. They both shared a curt nod before the girl stood up and bowed in front of the director. "Please let Aizawa-san adopt her!"

Silence.

Aizawa scoffed.

The director seemed a little put off with her suggestion. He turned to the gruff looking man, hoping to shed a little bit of light to what she was saying. "Eraserhead, do you agree with what this child is proposing?"

"I believe she got it all mixed up in her head."

Miyasaki's head snapped back, her eyes widened at the realization. "But Aizawa-san, I thought-"

He motioned for the kid to sit down, patting the space near him before continuing to speak. "I propose that Eri should stay with the U.A. staff. In this way the teacher's can monitor her, Miyasaki and I can continue with the training and it's better with the extra attention."

"Oh." So that was what he wanted to say. _God_, the girl really needed to listen intently next time. "Yes, that's exactly my point. I can babysit her, too. She can sleep in my dorms-"

The director cut her off, which was partly rude in her case but who was she to say that? "That's splendid. I'll consider that but I need the specifics."

"We'll sort it out tonight."

It didn't take too long before they scurried off the office, Aizawa turning towards the kid to give her a nice and solid smack on the head. "Is this a joke to you, young lady?"

Miyasaki yelped, her hands flying towards the area where his fists met her scalp. "I didn't understand you!" She flailed her arms. "and I thought you wanted to become a father and I just- I panicked, okay!"

The man narrowed his eyes as he scanned her features. There was no humor in it and it seems like she was genuinely confused with the situation. Aizawa let out a long and dragging sigh. "That's not very like you."

Miyasaki raised her brow. _Yeah, she wasn't the one to panic_. What the hell was happening to her exactly? Was she turning soft just because of her time in UA or maybe she genuinely didn't know. Either way, it was a dumb suggestion. "I should have considered my words, It's kind of weird if you suddenly became a dad, anyway."

"Don't call me that."

"Woah, you sound exactly like Hitoshi."

* * *

**A/N: The reason why I held back in posting this is because I'll be starting to break her in the next few chapters. And... I didn't have time to write because DAMN I'VE BEEN SO BUSY, LIKE LIFE LITERALLY HIT ME ON THE FACE WITH PAPERWORK. So for the next two weeks, you can maybe expect 1 update? Don't worry, I'll deliver the fluff then after I'm done with this paperwork I'll start with the anGsT and hopefully stick to a better update schedule. I'm so sorry for making you wait this long! Oh my god**.

_**Special thanks to bbymojo, magby, cassk021998, rynxenvy and emocean!**_

_**Not BNHA related; HAIKYUU FANS! Can someone please recommend some good TsukishimaXOC fics on this website? (I RECENTLY FINISHED READING "HOW TO FLY WITH CLIPPED WINGS" AND IT WAS SO GOOD) and I might post a TsukishimaXOC fic, might? MIGHT? Joke, I posted one. Go check out "The Sky is a Lonely Place" . I'm continuously finding new ways to keep mySELF BUSY BUT, WHY AM I COMPLAINING.**_

_**Until then!**_


End file.
